


Avengers High

by causalromanogers



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Avengers Family, Awesome Sarah Rogers, Birth Control, Bucky and Steve are brothers, Bucky gives bad advice but still a good bro, Clint Barton/Bobbi Morse If you squint, Clint is a good brother, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Joseph Rogers is a Good Dad, Karen Page is Steve and Bucky’s cousin, Karen Page is nice, Matt Murdock is an asshole, Minor Frank Castle/Karen Page, Multi, Natasha and Clint are siblings, Natasha is sexually frustrated, Nick Fury is a Good Dad, POV Natasha Romanov, POV Steve Rogers, Past Natasha Romanov/ Matt Murdock, Past Relationship(s), Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Shameless Smut, Tags to be added, Tony Stark is kinda an asshole, Underage Sex, smut in later chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:15:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 36
Words: 18,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23921443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/causalromanogers/pseuds/causalromanogers
Summary: Instagram, texting, and IRL writing about your favorite avengers.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Betty Ross, Brunnhilde | Valkyrie/Carol Danvers, Clint Barton/Laura Barton, James "Bucky" Barnes/Wanda Maximoff, Maria Hill/Sam Wilson, Past Clint Barton/ Bobbi Morse, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 8
Kudos: 47





	1. First Day of School

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! If you want to read this with photos, check out this story on my Wattpad.
> 
> Link: https://my.w.tt/SYP03Cd155

  
NatRomanoff: Happy first day of sophomore year!

#Avengers #FirstDay

Likes 847 | Comments 345

August 28, 2017

Comments

SteveR: you look beautiful

TStark: Stevie's flirting with Red guys!

Bucky: Go Cap!

NatRomanoff: @SteveR is there something you want to tell me?😏

SteveR: Oh shit!

TStark: Pepper and I are so ready for this year.

#Kiss #Girlfriend

Tagged

@PepPotts

Likes 764 | Comments 245

August 28, 2017

Comments

PepPotts: I love you Tony, but you are an idiot

HillM: Get it, Pep

NatRomanoff: Now I want a boyfriend

TStark: @SteveR, where are you?

SteveR: You know what, fuck you tony!

NatRomanoff: Watch your language, @SteveR!

HillM: Stark aren't you throwing a party tonight? If so I'm ready!

Likes 500 | Comments 199

August 28, 2017

Comments

NatRomanoff: this is a mood

TStark: I am!

Wanda: your face! 😂

Wanda: @Bucky can we make out?

Likes 236 | Comments 70

August 28, 2017

Comments

Bucky: give me 10 minutes

NatRomanoff: someone's eager

SteveR: Natasha want to hangout at the party?

Bucky: photo credits @pietromax

Tagged

@Wanda

Likes 407 | Comments 93

August 28, 2017

Comments

Pietromax: I've never wanted to throw more

NatRomanoff: you guys are so cute

SteveR: are guys ready? Tasha and I are here to pick you up?

———————————————————————————


	2. The Party

HillM: we're all sweating  
Tagged   
@NatRomanoff @Wanda @SteveR  
@SamWil @Bucky @CDanvers @ClintHBarton  
Likes 1278 | Comments 500  
August 28, 2017

Comments   
NatRomanoff: we really look like a couple here @SteveR  
Wanda: @NatRomanoff, is trying to get some tonight   
SteveR: ....

Wanda: And @SteveR says their just friends 😏  
Tagged   
@SteveR, @NatRomanoff  
Likes 789 | Comments 346  
August 28, 2017

Comments   
SteveR: theirs nothing going on between us   
NatRomanoff: @SteveR is right, calm down guys!  
Bucky: You guys looked pretty close, a minute ago   
SteveR: screw you bucky!

SteveR: Natasha's tiny, don't let her tell you differently   
Tagged   
@NatRomanoff  
Likes 683 | Comments 255  
August 28, 2017

Comments   
NatRomanoff: I'm not short, you're just tall @SteveR  
SteveR: @NatRomanoff No your tiny  
Wanda: you guys are couple goals  
Bucky: but not cuter than us? @Wanda  
Wanda: never honey, never @Bucky

SamWil: Romanogers confirmed! @NatRomanoff  
@SteveR  
Likes 2000 | Comments 699  
August 28, 2017

Comments  
ClintHBarton: NATASHA! WE HAVE TO TALK ABOUT THIS!!!  
NatRomanoff: Oh shit! Steve can I stay your house tonight?  
SteveR: Of course!

NatRomanoff: tonight was fun ❤️ @SteveR   
Likes 2689 | Comments 786  
August 28, 2017

Comments   
Wanda: YES!!!!!  
PepPotts: YOU GUYS ARE SO CUTE!!!  
TStark: Are you guys dating?

Bucky: I hate that @SteveR is my brother   
Tagged   
@SteveR @NatRomanoff   
Likes 865 | Comments 345  
August 28, 2017

Comments  
PepPotts: EEeeEeeee  
Wanda: YES ROMANOGERS!!!!  
NatRomanoff: Bucky, get out!  
Bucky: I live here!  
SteveR: go make out with Wanda  
Wanda: how did you know I was here?

The Next Day

NatRomanoff: let's just say sarah wasn't happy to walk in on this   
Tagged   
@SteveR  
Likes 995 | Comments 489  
August 29, 2017

Comments   
SamWil: that's why you guys are late  
ClintHBarton: Nick is pissed @NatRomanoff  
HillM: Natasha, our you and Captain no longer a virgins?  
NatRomanoff: i think Steve should answer that @SteveR   
SteveR: ....


	3. Coffee Cravings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pictures on Wattpad, srry! :(

Wanda: we already don't want to be here  
Tagged  
@NatRomanoff  
Likes 980 | Comments 300  
August 29, 2017

Comments  
Bett.y: this is a mood  
HillM: does anyone want to get coffee with me after school?  
PepPotts: i will  
NatRomanoff: Wanda and I are in! @Bett.y?  
Bett.y: I'd love to go!

HillM: After school coffee time  
Tagged  
@NatRomanoff, @Wanda, @PepPotts, @Bett.y  
Likes 405 | Comments 93  
August 29, 2017

Comments  
Peggy_C: wow where's my invite?  
NatRomanoff: you weren't at school, peg.  
HillM: next time, @Peggy_C

SteveR: study date with @NatRomanoff  
Likes 575 | Comments 158  
August 29, 2017

Comments  
Peggy_C: when did this happen?!  
SteveR: two days ago...  
Peggy_C: and you didn't tell me? How rude!

ClintHBarton: this isn't studying guys...  
Tagged  
@NatRomanoff, @SteveR  
Likes 900 | Comments 256  
August 29, 2017

Comments  
NatRomanoff: we are studying!  
TStark: yeah, each other's lips ;)  
ClintHBarton: more like Steve is studying Natasha breas-  
NatRomanoff: Clint, I dare you to finish that sentence 😤  
ClintHBarton: meep 😰😨

SteveR: tired bby @NatRomanoff  
Likes 400 | Comments 93  
August 29, 2017

Comments  
Wanda: cuties ❤️  
PepPotts: otp!  
ClintHBarton: no touching, Steve  
SteveR: I promise I wouldn't hurt your sister, @ClintHBarton  
Peggy_C: Steve is super loyal, don't worry Clint!

NatRomanoff: good morning from us ☀️  
Tagged  
@SteveR  
Likes 1001 | Comments 400  
August 30, 2017

Comments  
HillM: wait did he sleep over? @NatRomanoff  
NatRomanoff: yeah...  
ClintHBarton: but they didn't do it. They made out and took a shower together.  
Wanda: WAIT! YOU GUYS TOOK A SHOWER TOGETHER?!?!  
NatRomanoff: YES! we've seen each other naked! why does matter it?


	4. Homecoming Pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trying to figure out how to add the photos, someone help.

NatRomanoff: I said yes! @SteveR  
Tagged  
@Bucky, @SamWil, @TStark, @ClintHBarton  
Likes 3065 | Comments 900  
August 31, 2017

Comments  
Wanda: this is so cute!  
ClintHBarton: ngl Steve this was super sweet

SteveR: game time, but first.... ❤️  
Tagged  
@NatRomanoff  
Likes 2678 | Comments 457  
September 1, 2017

Comments  
Wanda: the kiss 🤩  
PepPotts: OTP! CUTIES!!!  
SamWil: gross  
HillM: you are are so rude  
Bett.y: Bruce, why aren't we like this?

Peggy_C: friday night lights 🏈💡  
Likes 996 | Comments 457  
September 1, 2017

Comments  
NatRomanoff: peg, I thought you didn't like football?  
Peggy_C: I don't. I only came because of Sharon, I have to take her home  
CarterShar: wow thanks! Oh @SteveR do you have a date hoco?  
SteveR: I'm actually going with my girlfriend, @NatRomanoff. You may have about her-  
NatRomanoff: @SteveR, when did you get so sassy and overprotective?

TStark: I love pep! ❤️  
Tagged  
@PepPotts  
Likes 1256 | Comments 457  
September 1, 2017

Comments  
PepPotts: I love you too, @TStark!  
Wanda: couple goals ❤️  
NatRomanoff: you guys are cute


	5. Homecoming Pt. 2

NatRomanoff: Clint says my dress is too risqué for homecoming  
Likes 5998 | Comments 700  
September 1, 2017

Comments   
ClintHBarton: it is!   
SteveR: wow, you look beautiful!  
TStark: keep it in your pants, Steve   
NatRomanoff: don't worry, Tony. Steve, can control himself.   
Bucky: you guys are disgusting   
SamWil: for once Bucky, you're right

Wanda: I feel like I'm getting married   
Likes 3999 | Comments 680  
September 1, 2017

Comments   
Bucky: I want to marry you so bad rn @Wanda  
Wanda: I'm only one call away @Bucky  
NatRomanoff: beautiful bby ❤️  
Peggy_C: Gorgeous 🤩🤩🤩  
Pietromax: you look fine

HillM: @SamWil said I looked hot 🥵   
Likes 4370 | Comments 700  
September 1, 2017

Comments   
SamWil: because you are hot @HillM  
Wanda: new relationship alert 🚨 @PepPotts  
PepPotts: EEeeeeeeeeee

PepPotts: hoco 2017 🏈🎉✨  
Tagged   
@TStark  
Likes 5998 | Comments 700  
September 1, 2017

Comments   
TStark: I love your dress, pep   
NatRomanoff: you look amazing!

Peggy_C: this is a fake smile   
Likes 2556 | Comments 568  
September 1, 2017

Comments   
NatRomanoff: I feel this, and you look gorgeous!  
HillM: beautiful bby ❤️  
PepPotts: I love the dress 

SteveR: @NatRomanoff do I look hot?  
Likes 5998 | Comments 900  
September 1, 2017

Comments   
NatRomanoff: wha-what do you- mean??  
HillM: OMG! Nat's flustered!  
SteveR: Natasha~  
NatRomanoff: Steve, stop teasing me!  
TStark: is that a yes, Natasha?

SamWil: were missing people   
Tagged   
@NatRomanoff, @Wanda, @HillM  
Likes 5998 | Comments 700  
September 1, 2017

Comments   
SteveR: Natasha, where are you?   
NatRomanoff: no comment   
Wanda: cuties   
HillM: @SamWil you look hot too  
SamWil: wanna dance?  
HillM: sure!

TStark: dances are boring.  
Tagged   
@PepPotts  
Likes 5998 | Comments 700  
September 1, 2017

Comments  
PepPotts: you could always dance with me   
TStark: of course I will!

NatRomanoff: let's just say we left early @SteveR   
Likes 3406 | Comments 700  
September 1, 2017

Comments  
ClintHBarton: hands @SteveR  
NatRomanoff: @ClintHBarton calm down  
HillM: omg @PepPotts @Wanda!  
PepPotts: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE  
Wanda: YES!!!!!!


	6. Contemplating Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m posting all the chapters from wp, so yeah

NatRomanoff: ❤️ @SteveR  
Likes 689 | Comments 263  
September 4, 2017

Comments   
Wanda: @SteveR is such a good boyfriend  
PepPotts: Natasha you're so lucky  
TStark: girly, am I right? @Bucky @SamWil

Wanda: @NatRomanoff are you okay? 😂  
Likes 1900 | Comments 600  
September 4, 2017

Comments   
NatRomanoff: no, I'm contemplating my life  
SteveR: actually, she just didn't have coffee this morning  
NatRomanoff: same thing!

NatRomanoff: thanks for the coffee bby @SteveR  
Likes 3000 | Comments 600  
September 4, 2017

Comments   
SteveR: you're welcome :)  
TStark: just coffee? 😏  
HillM: Natasha! something happened, didn't it?!?  
SteveR: oh shit!   
NatRomanoff: nope. nothing at all, right @SteveR?  
SteveR: no comment

Wanda: girls night, sorry boys! 👩  
Tagged   
@NatRomanoff, @HillM  
Likes 1000 | Comments 400  
September 4, 2017

Comments   
SteveR: @NatRomanoff, am I still picking you up tonight?  
NatRomanoff: yeah, I'll text you   
Bucky: why are you so cute?  
Wanda: idk you tell me 😉


	7. Mosquito Bites

Steve's House   
September 5, 2017

Natasha's POV

I wake up to my boyfriend, gently kissing my shoulder. "Natasha~" Steve says kissing up my neck. I finally turn to him, and he pulls me in for a passionate kiss. "Good morning, baby." He mumbles against my lips. 

We pull back and smile at each other. Steve kisses my head before finally getting up. "Where are you going?" I ask him as I sit up. "I grabbing some water, do you want anything?" He say and I get up. "Only you." I say kissing his neck. "I'll be back soon." He says kissing my lips. 

I take out my clothes for day and set the on the bed. I pull off the sweatpants I borrowed from Steve. "You are so hot!" My boyfriend says from behind me. "Come on, Steve! We have school in an hour-" I said. But he started kissing my shoulder. I let out a sigh as his touch the clasp of my bra. I pushed him away. "I'm going to take a shower." I said walking towards the bathroom in my tank top and panties. "Okay-" He stops but I interrupt him. "And you're gonna join me." I said smirking back at him. "Better!" He said following me into the bathroom.

After the shower, Steve laid my naked body out on his bed. I gasped as he grabbed my breasts and sucked on them. I grabbed his face and kissed him passionately. "Steve~ We have to go to school-" I said moaning mid-sentence and he pulls back. "Steve, you and Natasha better be ready in 10 minutes!" Bucky screams from the kitchen. "We'll have to finish this later." He says grinning.  
———————————————————————————  
Instagram 

ClintHBarton: um, @NatRomanoff is there something you want tell me?  
Likes 689 | Comments 263  
September 5, 2017

Comments   
HillM: OMG! NATASHA IS THAT A HICKEY????  
NatRomanoff: no it's a mosquito bite   
SteveR: Natasha, are we still on for lunch?  
NatRomanoff: yeah, of course!  
ClintHBarton: hi mosquito 👋 @SteveR


	8. Birdboy’s Birthday

ClintHBarton: happy birthday birdie 🐦  
Tagged   
@SamWil  
Likes 689 | Comments 263  
September 23, 2017

Comments:   
SamWil: thanks clint   
HillM: u look stupid @SamWil  
NatRomanoff: lol 😂 Sam, your girlfriend roasted you on your birthday

Bucky: happy day of birth asshat @SamWil  
Likes 700 | Comments 263  
September 23, 2017

Comments   
SteveR: you guys actually look like friends here  
SamWil: Bucky, I hate you!  
SteveR: there it is  
Bucky: Steve, you expect too much of us

SteveR: happy birthday @SamWil! Thanks for being my running buddy 🏃  
Likes 700 | Comments 263  
September 23, 2017

Comments   
NatRomanoff: hey! I thought I was your running buddy?!!  
SteveR: you always distracted me @NatRomanoff  
NatRomanoff: good distraction or bad?  
SteveR: good because it's you ❤️  
TStark: what types of distractions? 😏  
NatRomanoff: let's just say, we're banned from like two parks  
TStark: WOW! Not the image I was hoping for.  
SteveR: She doesn't mean because of sex, Stark! Natasha, that was supposed to be a secret!

SamWil: thank you everyone for the birthday wishes! 🎉 also thanks @HillM for dinner 🍽   
Likes 700 | Comments 263  
September 23, 2017

Comments   
NatRomanoff: can you get me food @SteveR?  
SteveR: sure! text me what you want.  
NatRomanoff: thank you bby 💞


	9. Pep’s Birthday

TStark: happy birthday future mrs stark 🎉🎈🎊  
Tagged   
@PepPotts  
Likes 689 | Comments 263  
September 27, 2017

Comments   
PepPotts: I'm dating an idiot 😒  
NatRomanoff: 😂 @PepPotts  
SteveR: happy birthday pepper! 

NatRomanoff: happy birthday pepper! ❤️❤️❤️  
Tagged   
@PepPotts @JRhodes @TStark  
Likes 689 | Comments 263  
September 27, 2017

Comments  
PepPotts: thank you nat!  
TStark: I look so good 🥴  
NatRomanoff: I think pepper and I look better  
PepPotts: I agree with nat 

Wanda: @PepPotts 🤪  
Likes 689 | Comments 263  
September 27, 2017

Comments  
NatRomanoff: cuties 💞  
Bucky: happy birthday pepper  
HillM: yeah happy birthday pep! this party is 🔥 

HillM: you're at a birthday party 😡  
Tagged   
@NatRomanoff @SteveR  
Likes 689 | Comments 263  
September 27, 2017

Comments  
NatRomanoff: we were just skating!  
Bucky: they actually were   
SteveR: Nat, wanna come to my house tonight?  
NatRomanoff: sure :)


	10. Pranking Steve

Bucky: happy national kiss your lover day! 💞 I dared Steve to try not to kiss Natasha for 24 hours!  
Tagged   
@SteveR  
Likes 700 | Comments 263  
October 25, 2017

Comments   
NatRomanoff: but we have a date tonight! fuck you james 🖕  
Wanda: I think you should apologize James  
Bucky: nope 😉  
SteveR: Nat, I'm so sorry 

SteveR: I really want to kiss you rn @NatRomanoff   
Likes 800 | Comments 400  
October 25, 2017

Comments   
NatRomanoff: fuck it! Steve, come to my house rn!  
SteveR: yes ma'am  
SamWil: @Bucky you owe me $20

SteveR: date night 🍽💞  
Tagged   
@NatRomanoff  
Likes 1500 | Comments Disabled   
October 25, 2017

NatRomanoff: 🖕 @Bucky  
Likes 2000 | Comments Limited  
October 25, 2017

Comments  
Wanda: JAMES! APOLOGIZE! also Nat I love your dress 💞  
Bucky: no thanks   
SamWil: Natasha is gonna kill you  
Bucky: I know


	11. Halloween

Wanda: never let go ❤️  
Tagged   
@Bucky  
Likes 1000 | Comments 400  
October 31, 2017

Comments   
PepPotts: @TStark we should have done titanic!  
NatRomanoff: I love this, but Steve and I have a better costume @Wanda   
Wanda: @NatRomanoff is that a challenge?   
NatRomanoff: yeah 😏  
Wanda: bring it on!

TStark: I love you Pam!   
Tagged   
@PepPotts  
Likes 1200 | Comments 400  
October 31, 2017

Comments  
NatRomanoff: pepper you look so cute!  
PepPotts: *sighs* love too Jim.  
HillM: 😂   
SteveR: I honestly feel bad for pepper 

CDanvers: @val and I stopped at pop's before the party  
Likes 1400 | Comments 400  
October 31, 2017

Comments  
Wanda: RIVERDALE!!!!!  
Bucky: @CDanvers you just created a monster  
CDanvers: sorry 😂

PeggyC: back from the war  
Tagged   
@DSousa  
Likes 1350 | Comments 500  
October 31, 2017

Comments  
NatRomanoff: I love the 40s aesthetic  
DSousa: i love you peg  
PeggyC: love u too daniel 

HillM: 👼 and her 😈   
Tagged   
@SamWil  
Likes 1000 | Comments 400  
October 31, 2017

Comments  
SteveR: i don't even know what to say   
Bucky: I do! YOLO!!!!  
SamWil: I hate you @Bucky

NatRomanoff: Mr and Mrs Rogers   
Tagged   
@SteveR  
Likes 2000 | Comments 800  
October 31, 2017

Comments  
Wanda: okay @NatRomanoff you win   
NatRomanoff: YES! Steve, we won!  
SteveR: yay I guess  
NatRomanoff: you just have to ruin @SteveR


	12. Dinner With The Rogers

Natasha's House   
November 1, 2017

Natasha's POV

"What are you doing- hmm" I said but Steve interrupted me with a kiss. "Distracting you." He mumbled into the kiss. "Steve~" I moaned as he began kissing down my neck. My fingers grasped the hem of his shirt and I mumbled. "Off." I said pulling on his shirt. He broke the kiss and pulled off the shirt revealing his rock-hard abs. "Oh my god!" I gasped and said as he sucked a mark on neck. He moved on top of me and pinned me to the bed. Then my phone started ringing. 

"Steve, stop!" I said pushing him off. "Hello! It's Natasha!" I said answering the phone. "Hey Sarah what is it?" I said getting off the bed and walking to my mirror. Steve got up, pushed my shirt out of the way and began kissing my shoulder. "Oh your looking for Steve? He's with me." I say. His move up the front of my body and gently touch my stomach. "Um we're doing math homework." I say nervously. "You're such a bad liar." He mumbles into my neck. "Oh! Nick invited you over, when?" I ask. "In hour!" I scream, pushing him away. "Okay, see you then!"

Steve's POV

"Tasha, stop pacing." I say and she glares at me. "You don't understand-" She tries to say. "What I not understand?" I say gently. "Your mom asked if we're, you know-" Natasha said standing there nervously. "She thinks we're having sex?" I say and she nods. "Steve, what if she tells my dad-" "She won't and you know it." She starts but I cut in. "Okay now I have take a shower, pick out an outfit and-" She says walking to the bathroom. "What I'm gonna do?" I ask. "You're going to sneak into Clint's room, grab a nice shirt and pants, then meet me in the shower. Got it, Captain?" She says seductively. I nod and gulp.

After I pick out my clothes, I joined my girlfriend in the shower. "Mr Rogers, I thought you never come." She said smirking. "I keep my promises, Miss Romanoff." I said grinning back at her. Then our lips meet in a passionate kiss, I pick Natasha up carefully. My fingers grasped her soaking wet, red hair. "Natasha, we- should probably stop before my parents get here-" "Yeah I think you're right." I say and Natasha cuts me short. We get out of the shower and begin to get ready. 

Natasha's POV 

"Okay, you have three options." I say pulling out three sets of matching underwear. "Um why are they all so lacy?" He says blushing . "Do you not like them?" I say smirking a little. "No it's not that, it's just-" "What Steve?" I say interrupting him. "Well I can't choose." He says looking away. "Why baby?" I say sitting on his lap. "I can imagine your beautiful body in all of them and-" "I'm gonna surprise you, okay?" I say and Steve nods. I walk to my closest and put on my favorite black bra and panties set. Before I walk out, I grab my black dress and put it on. 

I walk out and lean in the doorway and say. "Am I to late for the party?" I say with seductive smirk on my lips. Steve looks up from his phone. "You look- look-" He stutter. I walk to him and straddle his hips. "Like what?" I say pushing him into the bed. "Oh god, Natasha-" "You guys honestly just need to have sex already!" Steve stammers but we were interrupted by Clint.

"Could you leave?" I said turning around. "Well I could, but what fun would that be." He says leaning against the wall. "You want to come back to my house, tonight?" Steve says blushing slightly. "I'd love to!" I say and then we kiss. "Ew stop!" Clint says. "By the way, Sarah and Joseph are here." We separated quickly once Clint said that. "Клинт, не могли бы вы дать нам минуту?" I said looking at my brother seriously. He nods and walks downstairs. 

I grab his face and kiss him passionately. He picks me up and walks out of my room, and puts my down at the landing at top of stairs. When we break the kiss, Sarah smiles and Steve walks me down the stairs. 

"Natasha, you look beautiful!" Sarah says hugging me. "Thank you." I say smiling as she walks me into the dining room. "How are you guys?" She asks smiling at her son and his girlfriend. "Great!" I say rubbing Steve arm. "Clinton, you've gotten so tall!" Sarah walking over to Clint and hugging him. 

Nick comes in the room with a golden-brown steaming chicken, and vegetables. Everyone sits down at the table and begins eating. "So how's school?" Nick asks. "School great! We won our volleyball game last week, now we're going to regionals!" I says smiling and Steve rubs my thigh. "That's amazing, Natasha! What about you Clint?" Sarah asks him. "Nothing just watching over my sister." He says grinning, Steve and I sigh quietly. "That's great-" Sarah starts but Clint interrupts. "Natasha, how are you and Steve?" "Clint I swear to god." I mumble. "Actually yes, we are you two?" Joseph asks genuinely. "Um... Were together." I said. "They're quite intimate." Clint says teasing me. "What intimate-" Sarah and Nick ask. "He means nothing! Clint, can I talk to you for second in private?" I say glaring at him. He sees my face and soon nods. 

Walk into kitchen and I slap him. "Clint, I hate you so much!" I say whispering, loudly. "I'm just teasing you." He says. "You don't understand." I say turning my head towards the dining room. "Sarah, thinks we're already having sex. So saying that we're intimate just proves that." I say lowly. "Tasha, I'm so sorry." Clint says hugging and kissing my hair. "Come on! Let's go finish dinner." He says walking me to the dining room. 

Later that evening 

Natasha's POV 

"Steve, I can walk you know." I said laughing. He carrying bridal style into his bedroom. Steve laid on the bed and unzipped my dress. "Did you bring clothes for tomorrow?" He asks. "Of course. Wanda teased last time for wearing yours." I said. "Can you grab me the tank top?" He nods, grabs from my backpack and throws it towards me. 

Once dressed in our pajamas, we get under the covers and start go to sleep. "Night, Tasha." Steve says wrapping his arms around my waist. "Night."

———————————————————————————  
Instagram 

NatRomanoff: dinner 🍽  
Tagged   
@SteveR, @ClintHBarton  
Likes 1000 | Comments 400  
November 1, 2017

Comments   
Wanda: QUEEN 👑   
SteveR: you look beautiful babe ❤️  
ClintHBarton: you look nice 👍   
HillM: @PepPotts shoe alert 👠🚨🚨  
PepPotts:EEEEEEeeeeee  
———————————————————————————  
Hey guys! Here's the new chapter, this is the longest chapter I've ever done. It took me two days and now, I kinda wanna cry so yeah, bye!


	13. The Wedding Pt. 1

Natasha's House   
November 3, 2017

Natasha's POV

As I was looking for my calendar, I heard a tapping at my window. "Steve! What are you-" I ask opening the window. "I have to ask you a question." He says. "Ok, shoot." I say smiling. "Um- Will you stay at this fancy hotel with me this weekend?" He asks nervously. "What do mean?" I ask. "Like just the two of us." He starts. "Well my parents want me to go to my cousins wedding in Brooklyn, and they bought an extra room, so?" "That sounds fantastic, I love too! Wait! Is Wanda coming?" I say. "Of course, she's staying with Bucky." He says cluelessly. "You are so innocent, Stevie." I say kissing his cheek. "What do mean?" He asks. "I'll explain when you're older." I say laughing.

"I'll text you details!" He said. "Okay." "Wait, I almost forgot." He said before kissing me. 

"Goodnight, Natasha." He says smiling at me. "Goodnight, Steve" I said closing window, blushing. I quickly made my way, to the closest and picked out two dresses. "Natasha! Dinners ready!" Nick called from downstairs. 

I walked into the dining room and sat down next my brother. I let my mind drift away, I thought about Steve between my legs. Sucking marks inside my thigh, and lapping til I screamed. The very thought gave me chills, and it would have continued if not Clint bringing me back to reality.

"Tasha!" He says. "Dad was asking you about your day?" He continues. "Oh it was fine." I said, coming back from my daydream. "You sure? You seem a bit far away?" My father, Nick Fury said. "Nope I'm fine. Dad can I go to this party this weekend?" I ask. "What party?" Clint asks. "Yes, What party?" Nick asks suspiciously. "Well Steve invited me to this wedding in Brooklyn-" "Are you- you two stay together, I mean in the same room?" Nick says clearing his throat. "Yes?" I say hesitantly. "If you're comfortable with him then, I'm fine with you going. But if he-" "Dad, I promise the second he makes me uncomfortable, I will be calling you." 

The next day 

Natasha's POV 

I heard a honk and headed outside with my bags in hand. Steve gets out, and kisses me good morning. 

"I'm sorry to ruin the moment, but we still have pick up Wanda, so." Bucky said from inside the car. "Okay Buck, we're coming!" Steve said back as we put my stuff in the back of the car. 

"So James-" I say. "Yes Natalia?" He responds sarcastically. "What are you and Wanda going to do this weekend?" I said smirking from the backseat. "Umm, stuff!" He practically yells as we pull up to Wanda's house. 

I get out of the car, and hug my best friend. "You ready?" She asks. "Of course!" I say smirking. 

Two hours later   
Natasha's s POV

I felt a little kiss on my neck, and a calming voice, Steve. "Tasha, we're here." He whispered. My eyes flutter open. "Come on! Let's go check in." 

"Reservation for Steve Rogers." Steve said to the worker. "Room 427, enjoy your stay." The man said and we walked to the elevator. "We're having dinner with my parents tonight, so no touching." "I'm not the touchy one." I scoffed.

"No but promise me." "I promise I won't do anything in front of your parents." I said smirking. "Ok- wait!" He tried saying. "To late!" I said running towards our hotel room. 

"I'm going to take a shower." "Okay, go for it." He said innocently. I grabbed my belongings, and headed to the bathroom. 

"Steve~" I said seductively leaning in the doorway. "Wow, you look gorgeous!" He says in awe. I walk over to him, and straddled his hips. "Well why don't you-" "Hey Steve, you guys ready to go to dinner?" Bucky says from outside of the door. I cursed under my breath, and Steve yells back. "Give is five minutes." "Can we come inside?" He asks. I get off his hips and head for the bathroom. I hear Steve open the door. "Okay! I'm ready!" I say opening the door.

"Okay guys lets go!" Bucky says opening the door. We begin walking to the elevators, and Wanda asks. "Where are we going?" "To one of our parents favorite restaurants, baby." Bucky said kissing Wanda's neck. "Gross-" Steve and said fake gagging. "Oh like you two aren't doing it." Bucky said laughing. "Were not-" "Yet" I said smirking at Steve. "Now that's gross, I'm texting Clint!" Bucky says laughing. "I swear to god-" I say, just as the elevator door opens revealing Joseph and Sarah Rogers. "I swear to god, you and Wanda are perfect together!" I say quickly making something up. "Nice save." Steve whispers. "I know, baby." I say kissing his ear. "Come on, kids!" Sarah said as she began walking away.

"So how's school girls?" Joseph asks. "As good as it can be." I say smiling. "Wanda, how bout you?" Sarah asks. "Great, I'm really enjoying this year!" Wanda says smiling at Bucky. 

"Hey Steve!" I whisper. "What?" He asks grabbing my waist. "Which cousins getting married? You never told me." I ask. "Remember Karen?" I nod, remembering. "Well she's getting married to this guy named Frank Castle." He says. "Fuck that means-" "What Tasha?" He asks as we stop in front of the restaurant. "Matt's gonna to be there." I say, remembering my ex. 

While that wasn't necessarily my ex but I still hated him. We didn't really date, more random hookups and make out sessions. But still our "break-up" hurt and I couldn't bear to see him again.

Steve's POV

"Are you two ok?" My father said. "Yeah, could you guys give us a second?" I said and my dad nodded, bringing everyone inside.

"Tasha, look at me." I say grabbing her face. She gazes into my eye and I kiss her lips, softly. "It's going to be okay, we're going to be okay. You know why?" I say rumbling her hair. "Why?" "Because we're gonna get through this together." I say and Natasha smiles. I wiped away her tears and hugged her. 

"Hey guys, is everything all right?" Bucky asks as Natasha and I sit down. "We're fine." Natasha said reassuringly. We all ordered our meals and then the questioning began.

"So boys what are guys planning to do this weekend?" My father said and almost choked on his drink. "James are you okay?" Our mother said. "Great- just peachy!" He said blushing nervously. "Well, what are going to do James?" Natasha says smirking. "Uhhh-" "Well Natasha and I are going to a little cafe tomorrow." I said saving my brother. We continued talking until our food arrived, once we finished we headed back to the hotel.

Natasha's POV 

As soon as we got back in our room, my dad called. "Hey dad! How's everything?" I said. "Everyone here is fine. I found something in your room this morning." He said sternly. "Um- what was it?" I said nervously. "Condoms! Condoms, Natasha! Size medium! You told me you and Steve wouldn't-" "Dad, those aren't mine..." "CLINT ROMANOFF-BARTON GET YO ASS DOWN HERE!!! Sorry sweetie, I'll call you tomorrow, okay? Love you." "Love you dad." I said hanging up. "So what did Nick call about?" My boyfriend asked. "Well, Clint has been hiding his condoms in my room and my dad thought they were yours." I said laughing. "We've gotten close but not-" "Steve, I'm ready whenever you are." I said interrupting him. 

I quickly slipped off my dress, as Steve took off his shirt and pants. We got into bed. "Good night Tasha." "Good Night Stevie.”


	14. The Wedding pt. 2

The next morning   
November 5, 2017

Natasha's POV

I woken by the sun peeking through the window. I felt a slight movement near my waist. Looking at my boyfriend. Shirtless and hair messy, I smiled and caressed his cheek. "Good- morning." He said yawning, sleepily. "Good morning, mmph-" I said as Steve kissed me. The covers shifted as he moved on top of me. 

After an hour of making out, we finally got out of bed. "I love this." I said smiling at him, as we walked to the bathroom. "What?" He asked cluelessly. "Being able to wake up with you, no parents, no siblings, it's perfect." I said. He wrapped arms around my waist and whispered. "Well we could as stay in bed longer." "Hmm.. I'll have to think about it." I said smirking. "That's sounds great-" I said and Steve picked me up and carried me back to bed. "I adore you." I said pressing my lips against his. 

"Steven! Are you coming to breakfast? Karen wants to see you!" His mother said from outside. "Fuck." He mumbled. "Language, Captain." "You know what, Romanoff." He said and chuckled. "I'm getting dressed." I said kissing him once, before getting out of bed. "Steve, can you pass me my bag?" I said. He nodded and threw it towards me. 

I grabbed a new bra and panties from my bag. I began taking off my underwear and I heard Steve ask. "So what- Oh my god!" He said immediately turning around. "Huh?" I asked, smirking. "I'll just get ready facing this way." He said. "Okay." I said unclasping my old bra. "So, Karen? I thought you guys weren't close?" I said pushing up my garters. "Well we aren't. My mom thinks we are since we both know-" He says. "You can say his name, I'm with you. I'm not attracted to him." I say. "I know." He said. "Can I turn around now?" He asks. "Yes, also can you zip me up?" "Sure, Tasha." He said walking over to me. "How do I look?" I asked. 

"Beautiful." He said smiling. "Let's go." I said grabbing my shoes. Then we headed downstairs to see my family. 

"Steve Rogers. Never thought I'd see you with a girl." I heard a man say. "Hmm- Oh god. Hi Frank." Steve said turning around. "Hey Steve, whose this?" Frank said looking at me. "I'm Natasha, Steve's girlfriend." I said shaking his hand. "Girlfriend? You look familiar, do you know-" "Matt Murdock? yes. We dated for a little bit." I said interrupting him. "You're Matt's old girl? No wonder your hot." Frank said smirking.

"And underage. Why am I marrying you again?" Karen said kissing his cheek. "Hey Steve! Natasha, oh my god! It's been so long!" Karen said hugging us both. "I'm so glad you're here! Matt's gonna flip when he sees you-" "Natasha and I are actually together so..." Steve said looking down. "So you did have a crush on her-" Karen started and I laughed as Steve covered her mouth. "Well will see you guys at the wedding." Steve said waving goodbye.

———————————————————————————  
Hours Later at the reception

Natasha's POV 

We sat at our table, next Bucky and Wanda. Who were practically having eye-sex at the table. I felt a hand on my thigh, I looked over at Steve. "What are you doing?" I whispered. "Let's go, I'll grab a bottle of champagne. We can make out-" "Sold! Meet me up stairs." I said quietly. 

"Okay two glasses of champagne- oh god-" I heard him say from behind me. I turn around and the green meets blue before I press my lips onto his. 

"Wait!" He broke the kiss, both of us panting. "Steve I don't care right now! Let's drink and make out!" I said grabbing his hand and pulling him into bed. He took off clothes, and was left laying in his underwear with the bottle. He popped the bottle open and we laughed while pouring it into the glasses.  
———————————————————————————  
Instagram 

NatRomanoff: I really enjoyed this 😉  
Tagged   
@SteveR  
Likes 1200 | Comments 400  
November 5, 2017

Comments   
HillM: where did y'all go btw?  
Bucky: a wedding in Brooklyn   
PepPotts: wait you guys slept together?!  
SteveR: NO!   
NatRomanoff: unfortunately   
SteveR: I mean I'm open   
SteveR: but your dad would kill me

Bucky: wedding are boring   
Tagged   
@Wanda  
Likes 1000 | Comments 400  
November 5, 2017

Comments   
NatRomanoff: says the couple that we're eye fucking each other at the table  
Bucky: at least we didn't leave early   
NatRomanoff: fuck you barnes! btw Wanda, you look gorgeous 

SteveR: 🍾🥂  
Tagged   
@NatRomanoff  
Likes 1000 | Comments 400  
November 5, 2017

Comments:  
TStark: don't they look cozy @ClintHBarton  
ClintHBarton: hands Steven! Also Stark I've seen them both naked  
SteveR: we all promised not to talk abt it  
NatRomanoff: it's kinda your fault Clint   
ClintHBarton: how?!  
NatRomanoff: you heard the shower on and knew Steve was over, you just walked in  
TStark: Natalie's right


	15. I Think I'm Ready

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So the next few chapters will mainly be writing not insta post. Will their parents find out about their plans?

November 12, 2017  
The boys 👦🤜🤛

Sam: hey steve!

Steve: what's up Sam?

Sam: what are doing for Natasha's birthday?

Steve: I can't really tell you   
Steve: it's kinda private 

Bucky: woo Stevie gonna have sex

Steve: no sex

Sam: no?  
Bucky: sex?

Steve: no, we want our first time to be special 

Sam: u guys are so boring 😒  
Bucky: Sam's right. you guys have seen each naked 

Steve: okay, yes! I definitely find myself looking at her body more since she brought up sex

Bucky: well it's a start  
Sam: is it true?

Steve: what true? 🤨

Sam: that she's c

Steve: dude

Bucky: Sam that's gross! No but seriously though

Steve: I'm not telling you my girlfriends bra size

Sam: please!

Steve: nope bye 👋 

———————————————————————————  
Charlie's Angels 👼 

Natasha: I need help!

Wanda: did you miss your period?!  
Maria: get grounded?!

Natasha: No, I have a problem 

Wanda: ok what is it?

Natasha: I think I'm ready

Wanda: oh  
Maria: my   
Wanda: god 

Natasha: i know 

Wanda: do what ever your heart tells you   
Wanda: with James, we waited along time and when it finally happened we both enjoyed it   
Maria: Wanda's right, don't have sex just for having it. You want it to be love making, we know you love him 

Natasha: I just don't know how to tell him

Wanda: follow your heart

Natasha: thanks guys

———————————————————————————  
Steve and Natasha's private chat 

Steve: Tasha 

Natasha: yes?

Steve: I think we should have sex

Natasha: me too

Steve: it's okay we don't- wait did you just say me too?

Natasha: yes! I want this

Steve: like now?

Natasha: maybe on my birthday, Christmas break, I don't care I just wanna make love to you 

Steve: wow-umm I want to make love to you too   
Steve: but we can't let our parents know 

Natasha: this is between us, they don't need to know 

Steve: right but my mom knows your doctor

Natasha: she'd know if we-

Steve: I'll pick up some-

Natasha: I'll talk to my doctor about birth control 

Steve: hiding this is going to way harder than we thought 

Natasha: you think?

Steve: if your dad finds out he'll kill me 

Natasha: Steve 

Steve: then Bucky will laugh at me during the funeral 

Natasha: Steve! We're going to fine.   
Natasha: I'll make a doctors appointment tomorrow   
Natasha: if our parents find out, they find out

Steve: ok, but let's try to keep it a secret 

Natasha: ok, I like this secret 😏

Steve: stop turning me on   
Steve: I'm about to see your dad at weekend practice 

Natasha: bye baby 💞

Steve: bye princess ❤️

———————————————————————————


	16. Birth Control

November 13, 2017  
Natasha's POV 

I felt someone pull me, and I found myself in an empty classroom with my boyfriend. Steve used one arm to pick me up and shove me against a nearby wall. 

He pressed his lips hard onto mine, moaning as his hands snaked under my shirt. "I want you." I moaned, unbuttoning his shirt. Steve grasped the hem of my shirt, and said. "Off." I broke the kiss to threw my shirt away, and re-glued our lips together. 

"What has- got- ahh- into you?" I said gasping for air as he kissed down my neck towards my cleavage. "I just want you, Tasha." He said leaving a trail of hickeys on my neck. "Oh god!" I gasp as he touches me through my underwear. 

"Um guys?" We heard voice behind us, and we whipped our heads around, shit Clint. "My god!"  
He says seeing hickeys. "Clint, Privacy!" I say loudly and he turns around. "I just came to tell you. Dad's taking you to your doctors appointment." Clint says while Steve buttons up his shirt and tuck in my shirt. "You've gotta be shitting me!" Steve whispers. "I know, this was not the plan!" I whispered loudly. "What plan? And why are you going to the doctor?" Clint says looking at us. "No plan!" I say quickly. "I'll see you tomorrow babe!" I kissed him quickly, and left the two of them.

———————————————————————————

Natasha's POV 

"Okay miss Romanoff, what are you here for?" The Doctor asked. "Well I'm interested in birth control." I say nervously. "Any reasons why? You're fifth-teen, right?" The doctor asks. 

"Will you tell my dad?" I ask more nervous than before. "No, it's just between us." The women says taking my hand. "Well at the beginning of this year I started dating my best friend, Steve. He's the sweetest guy ever, when I'm on my period he always takes care of me. I love him so much, sorry." I said as began to cry. "Now we feel ready to have sex but only if it's safe and I won't get pregnant." I finish and she nods."I'm guessing you guys don't want you to tell your parents?" I nod.

"Well I'll give you have two options. I can give you an implant or you take the pill. If you choose the pill, you can't miss days it becomes less effective at preventing pregnancy." She says. "I'll go with the implant, I don't want worry about taking pills." I say and she smiles. "I'll just tell you dad that you got a shot, ok?" I nod as she finishes. "I'll tell you more about it after we inject it." 

"Okay so your arm will feel a little sore, but will feel better after a week or two. As you know your period will change. Wait a week for the birth control to fully activate in your body. Lastly, if you don't like. Come right back here and I'll take it out. There are more options you can try, okay?" She say smiling at the end. "Thank you." I say getting up.

I walk towards Nick whose looking at his phone. "Is she good?" He asks the doctor. "Perfectly fine, Mr Fury. Just had to give her a shot." She says smiling at me. "Sounds good, well goodbye." Nick said and we walked to the car. 

I unlocked my phone and quickly texted Steve.   
———————————————————————————  
Baby 💞

Natasha: Steve 

Steve: wow you were quick

Natasha: yeah well I'll tell you what the doctor said tomorrow k?

Steve: is it the news?

Natasha: it's the news baby 

Steve: shit that's great

Natasha: I know I'll tell you more 

Steve: bye Tasha   
———————————————————————————


	17. One Time Too Many

November 14, 2017  
Steve's POV 

I woke up this morning, longing for Natasha. On the drive to her house I pick Starbucks. Once I reached, I parked and knocked on the door. Her father, my football coach greeted me.

"Good Morning coach, is Natasha ready?" I ask. "She'll be down in a minute. I'd like to talk to you as well." He said almost glaring at me with his good eye. 

"How long?" He said staring at me. "Sir I don't understand-" I try to say. "How. Long. Rogers. I swear-" "Hey dad is Steve here?" She asks walking down the stairs.

"Good morning Steve. What were you guys talking about?" "Nothing that concerns you." "Okay, but we're talking about this later Nick!" Natasha says pulling me to my car. "What's the rush?" I ask. "Important things." She says smiling.

Natasha's POV 

"Ok so my doctor said to avoid any major arm work outs for a week maybe two. We have to wait a week to make sure it's work, but after that we should be good." I say smiling at him. "So it's not- in your lady parts?" He asks and blushing. "Nope it's in my arm. We don't have to worry about it, I won't need another one till freshman year of college." I said. 

Soon reached the school, I began drinking my coffee, seductively. "Can you stop?" He says laughing. "What?" I say smirking.

"Stop turning me on while I'm parking." He says. "I'm not doing anything of the sort." I said smirking, seductively at him as we sat in the parking lot. 

"Do have a free today?" I ask. "Yeah, last period but your dad wants to run game plans." He says. "Only the last five minutes though." He added. "Well I have something we can do." I said seductively. "And what is that?" As he said those four words, I grabbed his face and slammed my lips into his. 

We broke the kiss and we're panting heavily from the lack air. "I'm going go, see at lunch?" I say breathlessly grabbing my backpack and coffee. He nods, kissing my neck.  
———————————————————————————

"Dad, I know you're here!" I yelled walking into his office. "What's up kiddo-" He tried to say. "Nick don't 'what's up kiddo' me right now! I know you said something to him, and you're gonna to tell." I said furiously. 

"It was nothing-" "Nick he was terrified, so that's complete bullshit!" I said interrupting him. "I just asked him 'how long' that's all." He said. "What do you mean 'how long'?" I asked suspiciously. "I was asking your brother about-" "You consulted Clint, you mean 'mr I've slept with every in the past two graduating class' Barton. That's low Nick. Don't look for me tonight, I'm staying with Steve. I'll come home when I'm ready!" I said slamming the door behind me.

"Tasha, you know it's not like that!" He says chasing after me. "Then what Nick? What was the plan?" I ask. "I just want to protect you. You're my daughter." He says smiling at me. "I'm not a little girl anymore, you have to let go." I say as my face soften. "You'll always be my little girl but I'm sorry about threatening him. I know you love him." He said hugging. "I love you dad." I said as tears formed in my eyes. "I love you too honey." He said kissing my hair.

"Has your brother really slept with the past two graduating classes?" He asks and I laugh pulling back from the hug. 

"Well not every girl but yup." I said smirking. "I'm going to kill him later." Nick says. "Are you coming home tonight?" He asks. "I think I'll stay at Steve's. If Clint's getting yelled at, I want sleep." I say and Nick laughs. "Okay, be safe." He says sternly. I smile and nod.  
———————————————————————————  
Lunch Time  
Natasha's POV 

I sit down with our very large friend group. I spot Clint walking towards us. "Hey Clint, I hope you slept with everyone you wanted to." I said nonchalantly. "Why?" He asks suspiciously. "Since you told Nick about me and Steve showering together, I spilled your secret." I said smirking watching the horror appear on Clint's face. "Karma's a bitch!" Tony yells. I laugh and fell someone kiss my neck. I instinctively said. "Hey Steve." "Hey babe" Steve said sitting next to me. 

"You two are gross!" Bucky and Sam said fake gagging. "Oh please!" I scoffed. "Natalie is right, Barnes everyone knows you're fucking Maximoff. And Sam don't even get me started!" Stark said dramatically. "Bucky honestly though, some people need to sleep on school nights." Steve said sighing. "That was one time!" Bucky said loudly. "One time too many!" Steve retorted and everyone laughed. 

"Okay but Steve, you and Natasha aren't any better." Rhodey said. "Excuse me?" Steve said almost choking on his water. "You are having sex right?" Tony asked. "Actually were not." I said trying to reassure our friends, but it failed. "You guys are lying!" Tony said. "We're not. Want proof?" I asked. "Okay Red, let's play a game." Tony smirks. "You're on, Stark!" 

"Steve you're a part of this two." Tony says. Steve sighs loudly. "Okay, ask away guys." Steve says annoyed. "Steve, what is Natasha's bra size?" Tony asks smirking. "32D." Steve says. "That was fast, Natasha is that correct?" He asks. "So she's not a c?!" Sam questioned. "Yup. Now, stop looking at my boobs!" I say smirking as all the guys snap out their trance, except Steve and Clint. "Natasha, what boxers does Steve wear?" "Well he wears Calvin Klein a lot but sometimes America Eagle." I say. "Steve?" I ask. "You're right." He says, and Tony continues. "What's your favorite part of each other bodies?" Everyone was listening intently now. "Umm- I gotta go!" Steve said quickly kissing my head.


	18. Us

Natasha's POV 

"What are thinking about?" Steve asks playing with my hair. "Us." I say cuddling up against him. "This all feels too good to be true." I say quietly. "What do mean?" He says propping his arm up on the bed. "Well I'm- I don't know. It's just-" I say and Steve kisses me. "It's just?" "Just like that." I said smiling. "I love you Natasha." He said. "I love you Steve." I said and we kissed passionately.

"I'd love to make out with you but I have homework." He said breaking the kiss. "But we have study hall tomorrow morning. And I'll help you I promise." I said frowning. "Nope. Your dad wants to run game plans, since you made me skip today." He said getting out of bed and making his way to his desk. 

He grabbed his backpack, took out his binder and began his math homework. I got out of bed and started kissing his neck and shoulders. "Tasha-" he said sighing. "Is this persuasive enough?" I ask gently kissing down his back. "I'm trying to do my homework, Tasha." He says biting back a little groan. "Come back to bed." I say frowning against his neck. "Let me finish this okay?" He said. I nodded, kissing cheek and headed back to his bed. 

"Why do have to be so convincing?" He asks getting in bed. "I'm hot." I said smirking. "True." He said and I smile. "I heard about Clint and his situation." He said making mindless circles on my arm. "Yeah, he told Nick about us taking showers together. So I told him that Clint has slept with almost everyone in the past two graduating classes." I said grinning. "Well Bobbi's gonna be pissed." He said laughing. "Don't worry, I told her in freshman year." I said. "Your brother is such playboy." He said. We both laughed. 

"What do you want to do for your birthday?" He asks as we stopped laughing. "Well I don't want a sweet sixteen." I say. "How bout camping? We can invite the group or just the two of us?" He says smiling. "Okay, but we are not having our first time in a tent." I say and he blushes. "I promise it wouldn't be in the tent." He said. "You're so dirty now. Where did my boy scout of a boyfriend go?" I said straddling his thighs. "I started dating you." He said putting his hands on my waist. "Oh so it's my fault?" I ask smirking. "Of course not." He said sarcastically. As he leaned in to kiss me. 

His hands reach for the clasp of my bra. "Steve~" I moaned. "Steve! Do you and Natasha want dinner?" Sarah asked knocking on the door. "Yes, coming!" Steve said breaking the kiss. "Um can I borrow some clothes?" I asked. "Sure." He said passing me his t-shirt and shorts. 

"How are you this big?" I said tying the shorts to fit my figure. "I don't know?!" He worried. "I'm just asking since I'm always wearing your clothes." I kissed his cheek. "You could always keep some clothes here." He said. "That's sounds good." I smiled. "Let's go." I grabbed his hand and pulled towards the kitchen.


	19. Birthday Preparations

November 19, 2017  
Avengers Assemble!

Steve: Hey guys!  
Tony: What?  
Thor: yes, what friend Steven?  
Steve: well this year for Natasha's birthday, we're going on a group camping trip for like a week. And you guys are all invited!  
Bucky: that kinda sounds fun, I'm down   
Maria: where though?

Natasha: a small camping site Steve and I found an hour away 

Wanda: what are the car arrangements?  
Steve: I don't know. I'd just ask Bucky.  
Steve: so Natasha and I will send you guys the address

Natasha: yeah see you soon 

Wanda: bye  
Maria: 👋  
———————————————————————————


	20. Operation: Romanogers

November 22, 2017  
Natasha's POV 

"You ready to go?" Steve asks sitting on my bed. "Yup!" I smiled. He kissed my lips gently. We grabbed our bags and headed downstairs to get in Steve's car. 

"Clint!" I yell. "I'm here." He said from the kitchen. "Where's Nick?" I ask. "Had to work late at school today. Said we can go, just call when get there." Clint says and I nod. "Let's go then!" I smiled.

We picked up Sam, Maria, Wanda, and Bucky. Then finally began heading to the camp site.  
———————————————————————————  
Natasha's POV 

We arrived at the camp site an hour later. The rest of our friends greeted us, and we began looking for a place to assemble our tent. 

"Here?" Steve asks finding a spot near the lake. I turn around. "I think it's perfect." I said wrapping my arms around his neck as he pulled me in by my waist. 

We leaned towards each other, and our lips met. He began pressing hard into my lips, I moaned as his tongue slid further into my mouth. Steve picked me up and pinned me into a nearby tree. 

We started quickly tearing of each other's clothes. Steve kisses my neck occasionally biting me and leaving little hickeys. "I want you so bad right now." I mumbled as he yanked down my shorts. "What did the poor tree ever do to you?" Someone said from behind us.

We froze and Steve turned around slowly. "What the fuck Tony?!" He said. "Wait till Clint finds out!" Tony says smirking. "You wouldn't!" I said grabbing my clothes. "Oh Natalie, I would." Tony smiles. I run after him, only in my underwear. 

While running after Stark I saw Maria, who looked at me with a knowing look and then realized. "You two were?!!" She says. "Yes 'we're' then Tony ruined it." I mumbled. "Wow that's what this trip was about." She smirked. "Well not necessarily." I say quietly. "You go put on your clothes, will have girl talk later." She said. I cursed under my breath, while walking back to our camping spot.  
———————————————————————————  
Natasha's POV 

"When did it start?" Wanda asks. "Well-" I started to speak. "What's your favorite position?" Pepper asks smirking. "Um-" "How big is he?" Maria continued. "We haven't exactly started." I said quietly. "What do mean?" Pepper questions. "We're always interrupted." I say. "But you've gotten close?" Bobbi said sitting next to me on the bench. "Sure, he just wants it to be special. I mean I really do, but the sexual frustration is killing me!" I said. "I have a plan." Bobbi said smirking. "Operation: Romanogers is a go!" Pepper yelled. "Oh no." I mumbled "What have I gotten myself into." I sighed.  
———————————————————————————  
Natasha's POV 

"Hey!" Steve said wrapping his arm around waist, and sitting next to me. "Please don't do it front of us." Sam say throwing a stick in the fire. "They kinda did already." Tony smirked. Steve sighed while I glared at Tony. "When's the wedding, Natalia?" Bucky asked sarcastically. "Hm James, I thought yours was first." I smirked. 

"That's low-" Bucky tries to say. "Barnes, the walls in your house are thin as hell." I say. Wanda blushes while everyone laughs. "Hey, want to get out of here?" Steve whispers, kissing the shell of my ear. I nod and make up a dumb excuse to leave the camp fire. "I have to call my dad." I say. Steve and I get up and head to our tent.  
———————————————————————————


	21. Natasha’s Birthday

November 22, 2017  
Natasha's POV 

"Wake up Tasha it's your birthday." I heard my boyfriend whisper while kissing my shoulder. I hummed and turned to kiss him. "Good morning." I smiled into the kiss. 

"What time is it?" I asked knowing it was probably early. "7:30, I wanted to give you your present now before we go to see the others." He says kissing me sweetly. "Here." He took out a long rectangular velvet book. I opened and gasped at the necklace. 

"Steve, it's beautiful! How could you afford this?" I kissed his cheek, affectionately. "Well I saved up some money. Then I asked my mom-" I interrupted him with a swift kiss. "I love you, Steve." I mumbled against his lips. "I love you too, Tasha." 

—

"Happy Birthday, Nat!" Our friends screamed as we got out of the tent. "Thanks guys." I smiled genuinely. 

Wanda walked up to Steve and I with a medium size box. "When the time is right." She winked. I blushed burying my face in Steve's neck. He kissed my head as everyone laughed. "Let's go eat breakfast!" Clint said.

—  
BONUS GIFT

"Happy birthday, Red!" Tony said wrapping his arms around me. "What is it now, Tony?" I sigh heavily. "I bought you a gift." He said. I looked at him confused. "You bought me a gift?" I asked and he nodded giving me a bag. I opened it and found multiple lingerie sets. "What the hell is wrong with you?!!" I yelled, I could feel my face heating up both in anger and arousal. "I thought Steve would like it." He smirked. Now that I think about Steve would love- nope Tony just a pervert. "Tony don't ever buy me lingerie as a gift." I glared. 

—

The necklace is based off the one Natasha wore civil war, if anyone was wondering.

Sophie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The necklace is based off the one Natasha wore civil war, if anyone was wondering.
> 
> Sophie


	22. Interrupted

November 26, 2017  
Natasha's POV

"Babe!" I screamed from the kitchen. "Yes, Tasha?" Steve said rushing downstairs. "Dinners ready." I kissed him. "Okay." He mumbled, continues to kiss me. "Come on, lets eat!" I smirked, breaking the kiss.

"Where's your dad?" He asks sitting down across from me. "Went out for a beer with Phil." I said. "And Clint's on a date Laura. You know what that means?" I smirked. "No- oh!" He said finally realizing the mean of my words. "I might change my mind so eat quickly." I touched his thigh. He began eating hastily. 

—

"It's quite hot in here isn't?" I smirked while letting the straps of my tank top fall. "Very! Let me help!" He carried me bridal style up the stairs. I wrapped my arms around his neck and began kissing him passionately, while he brought me up stairs. 

"Natasha I'm home!" Clint's voice echoed through the house. "Fucking hell!" I whispered loudly. I hear Clint walk towards the staircase. Steve puts me down gently. 

"Do I even wanna ask?" Clint said looking at Steve and I. No doubt seeing the straps of top that had fallen off my shoulders. "No. And Bye!" I said pulling Steve into my room. 

—

"Now, where were we?" I say pushing him down on my bed and pulling off my top. "You're so beautiful, Tasha." He says quietly, as he touches my skin affectionately. I finally lean down to kiss his lips, our bodies flush. Mouths devouring each other, parting and gasping for air. I feel Steve's hands instinctively grab my ass, lightly squeezing. Steve flips us, so I'm pinned against the bed. "Touch me." I mumbled kissing his jaw desperately and then back up to his lips. His fingers fumble for the clasp of my bra and he lets a little groan. "Do you need-" I say breaking the kiss as someone knocks on the door. "Natasha!" We hear my father yell. 

"Hide in the closet!" I whisper loudly as I scramble for my clothes. I rush to open the door as soon as Steve is hidden.

"Hey Nick." I say out of breath. "Hi honey, I just wanted to talk to you before you go to sleep." He kisses my head and begins to walk into my room. "Are you feeling okay?" He mumbles. "What do you mean?" I ask curiously. "You seem so distant, it just worries me." Nick said letting out a sigh. 

"It's not like I'm pregnant or anything." I say laughing light-heartedly. I stopped laughing realizing what he just implied. "Dad, I'm not pregnant." I say. "Oh thank god." He lets out a huge sigh of relief. "Im smarter than that." I smirked and Nick laughed. "Wait what-" "It's nothing. I'm just saying if Steve and I were, it would be safe." I say reassuring him.

"Okay, I trust you. Good night, Natasha." He kissed my head and got up from my bed. "Oh and Rogers, don't be late to practice tomorrow!" He said closing the door.

"How did he?" Steve asked opening the closet door. "He's Nick, Steve." I kissed him. "I can't stay. My mom is looking for me." He mumbled into kiss. "Please!" I break the kiss and pout. "I can't and you know that." He smiled at me. "Okay, but you're driving me to school right?" I ask still pouting. "Yes, if you're ready early we can make out-" "Deal!" I exclaimed and he laughs. We lean towards each other and our lips met, passionately. "I gotta go, Tasha." He broke the kiss, and gently kisses my neck before walking to the door. "Good night, Tasha." He walked out the door.


	23. Rumlow’s Insults

November 27, 2017  
Natasha's POV 

I feel a rustling of the covers next to me, and my eyes flutter open. "Good morning." Steve said smiling gently at me. "When did you get here?" I yawned, softly. "A couple of minutes ago, your dad let me in as he was leaving." He kissed my hair and I sighed happily. "What time is it?" I ask starting to get up. "6:55, you should probably take a shower." He said getting up. "I'm going to make breakfast, call me if you need anything." He walked away. 

I went to my closet to pick out my underwear and clothes, while Steve cooked breakfast. After picking out a leather jacket, tank top, and jeans; I ran a hot shower for myself. I quickly put on my clothes and curled my long red hair after I rushed downstairs to eat. 

"Hey." I said stand on toes to kiss his neck. "Hey, how was your shower?" He asks flipping the pancakes. "Would've better if you joined me." I smirked. "I should've joined you." He said turning off the burner and walking towards me. "I love you." I said wrapping my arms around his neck while his gently grasped my waist. "I love you too." He said lightly kissing my lips. "Can you not?" A voice says from behind us, Clint. "Good morning, Clint." I said breaking the kiss. "Who made pancakes?" Clint asks like a kid at a candy store. "Steve did." I sighed. "Clint, we're gonna leave do you need a ride?" I say grabbing my backpack. "Nah, I'm going with Laura." He smiled, I nodded and walked to the door were Steve was waiting for me.

—

We sat down in the car and I immediately grabbed the collar of Steve shirt. I pressed my lips hard against his, I moaned as tongue entered my mouth. Steve began pushing my jacket off. "Hey guys, make out somewhere else." Clint says yells from outside of the car. Steve and I instantly pulled apart, as Clint got in the car. 

"Why are you here anyway?" I ask putting back on my jacket. "Laura canceled last minute. So guess I'm going with you guys." He says grabbing our seats and shaking them. Steve sighs loudly as I shook my head. 

Steve starts up the car and we began driving to school. One of his hands, gently caresses my thigh. I look him and he just grins but Clint interrupts our moment. "So Nat, are you going to explain to me what I heard last night?" I see his wide grin all the from the front seat. "I don't know what your talking about." I say sending a glare towards him. "Well there was a lot of moaning, specifically "touch me" and then moaning-" "Okay I get it." I said and Steve's face was getting visible redder as he parked. "Clint, get out." Steve said unlocking the back door. "What! It was just getting interesting!" Clint pouted getting out of the car. 

"Okay now that he's gone-" Steve starts but I slammed my lips into his. "Tasha." He groaned into the kiss. "Shut up, Rogers." I mumbled, moving across the center console to straddle his waist. "Hmm- Class." He moaned into the kiss. "It's fine." I say grabbing his face. "I-" "Natasha Romanoff and Steve Rogers, get out of the car and go to class!" Nick said banging on the hood. "Coming." I mumble. This is going to be a long day. 

—

"Hey." Steve says caressing my cheek. "Hi." I say grabbing his neck and kissing his lips, gently. "How was class?" He asks breaking the kiss and leaning on the locker next to me. "Rumlow was bothering me a bit but otherwise it was fine." I say remember Rumlow's harsh words. "Want me to give him a hard time at football practice?" He says grinning, making me instantly feel better. I nod and Steve smiles. He wraps his arm around my waist and whispers. "Let's go to lunch." He says in a suggestive tone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!  
> Rumlow actually might become a bigger part of this story, I’m not really sure. I feel that this story is pretty happy, so why not add some drama. Tell me what you guys think in the comments.


	24. Rough Days

Natasha's POV 

Steve walked into my room, surprising me. He took off clothes and flopped on top of me in his boxers, smashing his face into my breasts. "Rough day?" I ask stroking his hair. He nodded into my boobs. 

"Tasha." He mumbles. "Yes baby?" I ask. "You have really nice breasts." He says quietly and I laugh softly. "Why thank you." I say smirking. Then the room falls silent again, until I ask. "What happened today?" I whisper softly. "I just- needed to see you, needed to feel you." He said lifting up his head. "You're are so cute when you're tired." I say kissing his head. He cuddled my waist and shoved his face back into my chest. "Good night, Steve." I say softly kissing his head.

—

"Good morning, baby." I said quietly stroking his hair. "Morning." He yawned, lifting up his head and rubbing his eyes. "I'm sorry about last night-" He tried to apologize. "I'm your girlfriend, you don't have to apologize for spending time with me." I say interrupting him. "Still." He mumbled. "Steve, you would've done the same for me." I reassured him. "I'm taking a shower." I say trying to moving Steve careful off of me. "Stay." He mumbles softly. His arms securely wrapped around my waist. "Steve-" I start. "Tasha, I need you right now. Please stay." He pleaded. "Okay, five more minutes." I stroke his hair, making him drift back to sleep. 

I hear a knock at my door. I careful get up, making sure not wake him. "Hey Clint." I say opening my door, then walking out and closing the door behind me. "Hey Tasha, I was gonna ask if you wanted breakfast." He said. I smiled. "I actually was going to get some coffee." "I'll join you then." He said as I begin to walk down the stairs.

"I saw Steve's car in the driveway." Clint said wiggling his eye brows. "Clint, nothing happened last night. I would prefer if you kept it down cause Nick doesn't know he's here." I say and continue to make my breakfast. It was quiet for about five minutes before Clint asked. "So he's sleeping." "Yeah, he was really tired yesterday. Think Rumlow pissed him off." I respond. "Makes sense." Clint nods. "I'm going go check on him, you good?" I ask. "I'm good, now go comfort your boyfriend." Clint smiles.

—

I quietly walk upstairs and open my door to find Steve, laying on of his stomach cuddling a pillow. "Hey baby." I kiss his cheek, gently. "Hey." He whispered. "You got to get up. We have school today." I say softly. He shakes his head and looks at me. "Come on Steve, you have to. Or else I'm calling Sarah." I said sarcastically. Steve rolled over and slowly began getting out of bed. 

—

"Nat, I'm tired." He said wrapping his arms around my waist. "I know, baby." I turned around and caressed his cheek. "I'm driving today, so you can sleep." I say as finish curling my hair. "I love you so much." He mumbled into my neck. "I love you too. Now, let's get you in the car." I say grabbing his hand. 

—

"You're not gonna say goodbye to me?" Nick asked from behind me. "Well goodbye." I say opening Steve car door. "We're going to talk about this later young lady." He said grinning at me. "Sure will." I yell pulling out of the driveway. 

"How you doing, baby?" I asked looked down at Steve's head in my lap. "Just sleepy." He mumbled, and fell back to sleep once again. "We're almost there I promise." I whispered, turning onto the main road. 

"Hey babe, we're here." I say softly. Steve groans and gets up from my lap. "Thank you." He says kissing my cheek. I hum and we get out of the car. "Let's get you a coffee before you fall asleep again." I caress his cheek as we walk towards the school building.

"Hey Red! Cap?" Tony yells from behind. "He's not feeling well today." I say. "I can see that. What's wrong, Steve?" Tony ask genuinely. I was almost impressed by Tony compassion. "Tired." Steve mumbles. "I'm guessing he stayed over?" Tony said and I nodded. "Did something happen yesterday?" I ask Tony while Steve walks to a vending machine. 

"Rumlow was teasing him about you, and really got to him. He said 'she's just going to leave you like Murdock, Rogers. That bitch is playing with your head'." As Tony continued speaking, my face got redder and redder with anger. "I'm going to kill him." I mumbled in full rage. Tony grabbed my shoulders and began speaking. "Natasha, you are not going to do anything. You're going to talk to Steve, then in ten years you guys are going to have two kids, a dog, and live on a farm. You're not going to throw that away because of Brock." Tony says calming down. "Doubt we'd live on a farm but-" I grin. "You know what I mean, you two are soulmates." He say interrupting me and we walked towards Steve and the rest of our friends. 

"Nat I-" she tried to say, but I slammed my lips into his. Our friends look at us surprised by the sudden kiss. "Steve, I'm in love with you. And I will be in love with you forever. I don't care if Rumlow, or anyone else is here; all I want is you." I say breaking the kiss. "I love you too." He smiled and leaned down to kiss me once again. Everyone around us, cheered and Steve pulled me against his body while we walked to class.


	25. Oh Dear God

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now it was Christmas time, Steve and I were becoming more intimate as the days past. Our friends teased us about the many more hickeys, that appeared on our bodies. I began thinking more about Wanda and Tony gifts. Will just say grabbing lingerie for our special moment was now a must. Or it was til tonight, Steve was currently kissing me passionately while I thinking.

Natasha's POV 

"Hey! You okay?" Steve asked breaking the kiss. "Yeah. Just thinking." I said turning my head away from him. "About what?" He asks propping his arm up on the bed. I just shook my head and kissed him. "No tell me, Tasha." He broke the kiss. "Shut up." I said kissing him once again. I feel Steve melt into the kiss. Steve kisses down my body and stops in between my legs. 

"Oh dear god." Someone gasped from the door. Steve and I quickly separate as Sarah stands there in shock. "Hey Sarah." I say pushing Steve farther away from me. "I'm just going to leave your clothes outside." She says slamming the door closed. 

"That just happened." Steve said falling back on his bed. 

"Yup." I responded. 

"You just had to be in between my legs." I said sighing. "It's not like you didn't like it-" He grins. "Not the point, Steve. I can't believe I want to have sex with you." I said sarcastically. He gasped. "You want to have sex with me?" He said with a fake shocked expression on his face. "Not after that shit you just pulled." I smirked. "Can I try to convince you?" He says kissing my back. "Steve, we go talk to her." I say as he kisses my shoulder.

"But-" 

"No buts, Steve. Come on!" I said getting up. 

I throw him a shirt, as find my own clothes. "Nat, are you serious?" He asks. "So serious." I smirked at him as I put on my jeans. He walks over to me and leans in for a kiss. "Later." I say putting my finger on his lips. 

—

We walked into the kitchen, where Steve's mother was currently preparing food.

"Mom?" Steve asks. Sarah turns around looking at both of us.

"Yes kids?" She says putting down her towel. 

"We just wanted to say that we weren't doing anything inappropriate." I say nervously and Steve scoffs. I elbowed him in ribs and he moaned softly in pain. "We were practice for-" I stuttered. "Wrestling! That's why I was in between her legs." Steve says. 

Sarah walks over to us and puts her arm around our shoulders. "I know you weren't wrestling. You know why? James. I have caught your brother doing worse things with a girl. I just didn't expect this from you, Steven." Sarah says walking back to the stove. Steve rushes to her side. "Mom, it's not like that we haven't- you know-" He says trying to reassure her. 

"But you would've if I didn't come in, true?" She said and my cheeks flushed. 

"I don't know, maybe?" Steve said as I turned my head away. 

"Can I slap him?" I ask Sarah. 

"Go for it, I think he kinda of deserves it." Sarah says smiling slightly. 

I slapped him hard, leaving a large red hand print on his cheek. "Ow! Mom, why did you let her do that?!" He said rubbing his cheek. "Sorry, honey. You deserved it." Sarah says patting his back and walking out of the room. 

—

"You know. I liked it when you were- in between my legs." I said and Steve looked at me, surprised. While we were sitting on the porch. 

"Umm- do want me there now?" Steve blushes. 

"I'm not really in the mood. Maybe tomorrow?" I tease. 

"But-" 

"Good night, Steve." I say kissing his cheek.

"Good night." He mumbled softly as I walked to my dad's car. 

—


	26. Bobbi’s Plan

Natasha's POV 

Steve and I were currently making out on my couch. His hands planted firmly on my hips but slowly moved up my sweater . 

"Wait." He said rubbing my back looking for my bra.

"Hmm?" 

"There's nothing there." He says bewildered. 

"I'm not wearing a bra, Steve." I said and he looked at me.

"Wait, really?" 

"Yeah." I said nervously. 

He slammed his lips into mine, kissing me passionately. Steve fingers gently found the hem of my sweater and where about to pull. But the front door, burst open with a loud Clint Barton following it. 

"Hey Tasha, Bobbi's here!" Clint yells. 

"Hi." I said popping up behind the couch. My sweater falling off my shoulder, and Steve suddenly appearing next with messy hair. 

Bobbi smirks at us, while Clint looks at us confused. 

"Why is Steve- Oh- EWWW!" Clint realizes and we all laughed.

—

"So how's Steve? Have you guys done it yet?"

"Bobbi, you know I wish I could say yes." I sigh. 

"That bad?" She asks.

"Well it's not that. It's- well- for example last time we got close his mom walked in. Instant mood killer, then Clint coming home and screaming, just I want it to be special but I'm losing my mind."

"Hmm. How bout tonight. Wear some lingerie, light the candles and get it on." I think over her words, and burst out smiling. 

"Barbara Morse, you're a genius!" I smiled widely. 

"Sounds about right." She laughs light-heartedly.

"Let's get you ready for tonight." She said pulling from the table, up the stairs to my bedroom. 

—

"Ok choice number one." Bobbi yells. 

I walked out in a red bra and matching panties set with garters. There were little black accents around the hem of the bra and panties. Finishing the look, I paired with some tall black heels.

"As sexy as you look. You also look like a stripper."

"Thanks." I roll my eyes.

"Go get changed! Choice number two!"

I put on a silk pajama set, it was quite simple. It displayed breasts and legs nicely. 

"Too simple, you need to blow him away."

"Choice number three." 

"I really like this one." I said walking out in a lacy silk black nightgown. Simple yet sexy, it showed a little bit of skin near the breasts. I paired it with a pair of lacy panties.

"I think he'll love it."

" You sure?" I bite my lip hesitantly. 

"Natasha, he's seen you naked. I think he'll like it." Bobbi smiles. 

"Well, I guess you're right." I laughed.

—

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is super short. I promise that next one will be longer.


	27. Our First Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MATURE CHAPTER WARNING ⚠️   
> -  
> -  
> -

———————————————————————————

Natasha's POV 

"Steve, I have a early Christmas gift for you."

"What is it?" He asks.

"It's a surprise." I say locking the bathroom door.

—

Steve's POV

"Natasha, come to bed!" 

"Oh Rogers, you think we're going to sleep-" Natasha suddenly appears from the bathroom, wearing a sexy silk black nightgown.

"Oh my god, Tasha." I practically whispered as she walks towards and straddles my hips. 

"How about we get started, Captain?" She smirks.

—

Natasha's POV 

Our lips instantly met in a heated kiss. Steve's hands instinctively grasped my ass, I moan and melt into his touch. 

He moves a hand up my back, and begins to kiss my exposed chest. Steve moves his other hand from ass to my panties and rubs at my clit.

"Steve-" I moan softly. Just as he flips us over pinning me to the mattress. 

He pushes up my nightgown and starts kissing his way down my body. Finally stopping at my underwear, which he slowly pulls down before kissing from my ankle to my knee to my thigh- 

"OH GOD!" I yelped as Steve begins lapping at my slick slit. My fingers grasped his hair, almost yanking it out, as he flicked and sucked on my clit. 

"Nat, you taste so good." He murmured against me and I whimper at the vibration. 

"St-eve- too- MUCH!! AHHH!!" I came on to his tongue, screaming. My hips buckled as my walls spasmed around his tongue. 

Steve looked at me, my juices on his lips as he grinned. He licked his lips and-

"STEVE!!" I screamed loudly as he inserted one of his fingers into me. 

"Baby, it's okay. Let go." He whispered, adding a second finger and thrusting harder. I came screaming once again. Steve pulled his fingers out and licked them, seductively. 

I grabbed his face and pulled him up my body, to kiss him. My fingers grasped his short blonde hair, almost pulling it out. 

"Steve, make love to me." I mumbled into our kiss.

Steve broke the kiss and pulled on my nightgown. I put my arms as he pulled it up over my head leaving me completely exposed. 

He began to palm my breasts with his large hands before finally sucking on them one at a time. After he was satisfied by my moan. He let go of one making a little pop before moving to the next nipple.

"Stop teasing, Steve." I pleaded with little moan.

My hands went for his sweat pants, quickly peeling them off. Then I went for his boxer which he bulging out of. I stroked him lightly instinctively a soft groan from Steve. His hand reached for the nightstand. 

"Just go, Rogers." I said as he angled himself and thrusted- 

"Боже мой! Ты такой большой!" I gasped loudly, feeling his entire length fill me perfectly. [Oh my god! You're so big!]

"You okay?" 

"I'm great! I just need you to move." 

Steve begins by thrusting slow and continues by getting faster and faster until the headboard was rapidly banging against the wall. 

"Steve, I'm gonna come- FUCK!" I screamed. My nails scratching down his back, leaving long red streaks. 

"So beautiful, baby." He says kissing my neck while continuing to thrust into me. 

Until finally we came together, both panting heavily and kissing each other's bodies, affectionately.

"Wow." I say as we fall back on the bed, still trying to catch our breath. 

"Good wow or bad wow?" He asks grinning.

"Only you would make a joke after having sex with somebody, Rogers." I smile at him. 

"It was fantastic, Steve." 

"Really?"

"Really, Steve." 

"You sure cause- Mmhm" I interrupted him with a passionate kiss. 

"Steve, it was fantastic! In fact, it was so fantastic that I think we should do again." 

"Lead the way, Ms Romanoff." He said as I straddled his waist and pushed him down on the bed. 

"Yes sir." I said kissing him.

—


	28. The Morning After

Natasha's POV 

I woke up to the blinding light of Steve's bedroom window while rubbing my eyes, I glanced over at Steve; still sleeping soundly from our passionate night together. Our clothes were strew around the room; his sheets stained. I kinda felt bad for Sarah, until I remembered how good it was; Steve hugged my waist, gently. 

"Steve-" I hummed.

"Five more minutes." He groaned, rolling on his stomach and throwing a pillow over his head. 

"Steve, the Christmas party's today." 

"No, were staying here." He mumbles.

"If you ever want to see me naked again; I suggest you get up." I say and his head pops up almost immediately. 

"Good morning, Steve." I giggled.

"Morning, Nat." He leaned in and kissed my neck.

"We should probably get dressed." I moaned as Steve trailed kisses down my neck and back. 

"What if we didn't?"

"Come here." I pulled his face towards me, pressing my lips against his. Steve gently pushed my legs open, making me moan into the kiss. He started kissing down my body, pushing the sheets away; creating marks all over my lower body. I could feel him stop between my legs and-

"Oh Steve." I practically whimpered as lapped at me.

"So good, Nat." 

—

"You know." Steve pants, falling back on the bed.

"Yeah?" I ask breathlessly. 

"I always wondered if you were a redhead everywhere-"

I laughed and turned towards him. "Really?"

"It just seemed like-" 

"Well I always thought that you were innocent." I smirked.

"I live with Bucky, I lost my innocence long ago." He chuckled.

"I'm so happy you're not innocent." I say staring the the ceiling.

"Why?" He hummed, propping his arm up on the bed.

"I love watching you lose control, it's really sexy. When manhandle me, or grab my ass at school. It's hot."

"Kinky." He grinned.

"Shut up." I punched his arm. We sat in silence for a while, just enjoying each other's company; until-

"Steve! Wake up! We have to get ready for the Christmas party!" Sarah yelled from the other side of the door. Steve groans and I giggled kissing his cheek, before getting up. 

"Wow." Steve gasped sitting up, and staring at my naked body. 

"Nothing you didn't see last night, Rogers." I scoffed.

"Well- it was dark, I didn't get to take it all in." He got out bed and walked towards me; kissing my neck.

"Steve." I whispered softly.

"You're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen." 

"Show me." I begin walking towards the bathroom.

"What do-"

"Show me. How beautiful I really am, Steve." I'm standing in the doorway.

—

"Wow you're amazing, Tasha." He murmured against my neck, still deep inside of me.

My breathing began to slow as Steve pulled out, and carried out of the shower. 

"Can you pass me my clothes?"

"Sure." He throws me my sweater, jeans, and panties.

"Now, I'm hungry." Steve laughed and we walked down stairs.

—

"Good morning, mom." Steve said as we walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning, kids."

Steve grabbed me a bowl of cereal and a coffee. I thanked him with a short peck on the lips. 

"Are you excited about the Christmas party?" Sarah asked.

Steve and I both nodded. Bucky sulked into the room, filled up a mug, and sat next to me. 

"James, are you alright?" His mother asked putting her hand on his forehead, checking temperature.

"Yeah, just heard some loud noises last night." Steve's face flushed while I hid my smirk behind my mug. 

"Interesting, I'll have your dad check it out before the party tonight."

"I should probably get going." Bucky raised an eyebrow as Steve got up with me. 

"I'll walk you out." He said grabbing his coat and walking outside.

"Thank for last night, Steve. It was amazing."

"We just have to be quieter, so they don't find out." I nodded.

"I guess I'll see you at the party." He said.

"Of course. Love you." I kissed his cheek.

"Love you too, Nat." He waved as I walked away.


	29. Clint’s Recklessness

Natasha's POV 

"Steve!" I yelled as he smacked my ass.

"What?" He asked kissing my neck.

"They could come in." I was helping Sarah prepare for the party, along with Wanda. 

"If we're quick, there will be nothing to see." He hummed into the column of my neck. I bit back a moan and closed my eyes. I-

"Nat!" Wanda yells from the other room.

"To be continued." He sighs, walking to the refrigerator.

"No, I don't think so." I rushed towards Steve and pinned him to the fridge; kissing him passionately. He picks me up by my ass, I instinctively wrapped my legs around his waist; our lips never leaving each other's. Steve began kissing my neck, making me moan loudly as sucked into my body.

"Take me, Steve." I panted into his neck.

He carried me to his dad's office. Swiftly pulling down my pants, he dropped to knees-

"Ohh- your mom is to be going so mad." I moaned.

"I'd say proud, but sure mad is fine too." He murmured into my heat.

"Steve, I'm close-"

"Come, baby." Just like that I came screaming; gasping for air as my walls fluttered around his tongue.

"Beautiful." He said moving up my body; kissing my neck.

"I should leave." I panted laying on the desk.

"You said that this morning, and look where we are now." He grinned.

"I couldn't resist." I smirked back at him. 

"Neither could I." He leaning towards me.

Our lips pressed firm against each other's-

"Nat! Where are you?!" Wanda yelled from the kitchen.

"She's not going to stop, is she?" Steve sighs and I nod.

"Later, okay?" I say pulling up my pants.

"Later." Steve pecking my lips.

—

"Wait what?" 

"I was an accident!" Clint yelled. 

"How do you accidentally create a sex tape?!" 

"Look. It's complicated." I sighed.

"Whose on it?" 

"Well-"

"Clint!" I yell into the phone.

"I don't remember, it's from freshman year." I slammed my head into the Rogers' table.

"Are you dumb?!" That earns silence from Clint. Bucky walks in to grab a glass of water, just as I say.

"Figure out whose on it, then call me back." I sighed, hanging up and once again slamming my head into the table.

"Nat, are you okay?" Bucky asked.

"Oh my god! I didn't know you were here." 

"What's up? I know I'm not Wanda but I can listen."

"Well, it's more Clint's problem than mine but. Long story short, my brother made a sex tape and doesn't remember who he did with. So what's your advice James?" I asks sarcastically.

"How do you accidentally make a sex tape?" 

"That's my question!" 

"I would say, ignore it til actually becomes a problem. And or tell your partner about said sex tape." 

"He's so reckless."

Bucky grins slightly and sips his water.

"Barnes, that's gross!" 

"I have excuse for it though."

"Do tell." My voice full of sarcasm.

“Well, we wanted to know how I could make it better. So Wanda and I recorded it.”

“I was being sarcastic, you idiot!”

“Oh sorry.” He chuckled.

“I guess I don’t think about it that way.” After thinking about it, I shrugged.

“Try to think about it from Clint point of view. His messed up point of view.” Bucky says.

“I’m surprised. That wasn’t terrible advice.” Bucky smiles.

“Well, I give the best advice so-“ I laughed.

“By the way, thank you.” I stand up.

“For what?” He asks curiously.

“Making Steve lose his innocence.” 

“Wait what?!” Bucky yells as I walked outside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying to add more friendships and dialogues between characters. This chapter has some Bucky/Nat undertones but more so friendly than romance. Btw there will probably be more smut in this so yeah. 
> 
> What do think is going to happen at the Christmas party? Will there parents find out? And or will Tony find out? 😂
> 
> Comment things that you want to happen in the future of this story.
> 
> Sophie 💞


	30. The Christmas Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haven’t posted in awhile but anyway I’m back :)

Natasha's POV 

"Tasha, we're gonna be late!" Clint yells from downstairs.

"I'm coming!" I yell back, as I finished curling my hair. I quickly grabbed my heels and ran downstairs.

"Come on. Nick's already in the car." Clint says grabbing my hand, pulling me out of the house.

—

"Come in, come in." Sarah ushering us inside. "The others are in the basement." She added.

Clint and I walked downstairs to spacious basement, where we first met Laura; who kissed Clint passionately.

I raised my eyebrow as they pulled back but Clint just shrugged. I continued walking farther into the basement until I spotted Steve, in a tight blue dress shirt and dark pants. 

"Hey." Steve walking towards me.

"Hi." I lean up and kiss his cheek.

"Come on, lets go sit down." He says pulling me to our large group of friends, who are currently sitting on the couch.

—

Everyone is engaged in their own conversations, Steve sat me on his lap. He whispers quietly into my ear; rubbing my thigh, affectionately.

"Hey let's keep it pg, Romanogers." Tony yells as Steve kisses the shell of my ear.

"We aren't doing anything." I said glaring at Tony.

Tony shakes his head and then blurts out. "We should play never have I ever!"

Everyone agrees and the questions began.

"Let's start off easy. Never have I ever been caught drinking?" Pretty much everyone put their fingers down except, Jane, Wanda, and Laura.

"I have one!" Clint yelled. "Never have ever seen anybody in our group naked?" All the couples put their fingers down. I winked at Steve who grinned cheekily.

The questions quickly escalated into the inappropriate realm. 

"Never have I ever been caught by my parents?" Steve groaned and put his finger down. "Steve? Can we get an explanation?" Tony ask grinning.

"We were making out, I was kissing in between her legs and my mom came in." Steve groaned, and shared the story quickly. Everyone looked at us, shocked.

"Okay next question." Tony said quickly.

—

The party ended almost as quickly as it started.

"Mhm I have to go-" I murmured against his lips. Pulling back but Steve pulled me closer.

"Why don't you just stay here?" He smiled into the kiss. 

"I'd love to but-"

"Stay." He said breaking the kiss and looking me straight in the eyes. His hands still firmly planted on my hips.

"Don't look at me like that!" I yelled, guests still walking out of the house.

"You're a pain in my ass Rogers." I said grabbing his hand and walking back inside.

"I can be a pain in other places." He whispered into my ear and kissed my neck.

Before I could answer, Tony's dad walked towards us.

"Mr Stark, always a pleasure." I smiled, recovering quickly.

"Please Natasha call me Howard." 

"Well Natasha, are you ready to intern at Stark industries?" He smiles.

"Wait. I got in?!" I was shocked, I applied for it at the beginning of the year- 

"I'm glad you're excited to come to California."

"California?!" Steve said looking at me.

"Well some of the internship is there, maybe a good month or two."

I looked at Steve, his eyes full of sadness-

"I have to go." Steve said walking away swiftly.

"Um I'll be right back." I said quickly following Steve.

—

"How could you not tell me?" He asked without turning around.

"I didn't think it was important."

"This is the summer before our junior year, Tasha. I wanted it to be us just us."

"Steve we can still do that-" 

"You probably meet some guy in California."

"You're jealous. Oh my god, you're jealous!" I laughed but Steve frowned.

"I'm not jealous.” He scoffs.

“Babe, I’m yours.” I walked towards him, grabbing his face. He looked at me, gently kissing my lips.

“I love you.” 

“I love you too.” 

And just like that we forgot about my internship, or at least we tried.


	31. The Fight

Natasha's POV 

I was buried under the covers of my bed, as a loud knocking interrupted my thoughts.

"Natasha, it's Clint. Can you open the door?" I ignored her, pulling the covers back over my head.

"I'm coming in." He walked towards me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked quietly.

"You never sleep this late. Are you okay?."

"Nattie, I can't help you if I don't know what's wrong-"

"Steve and I had a fight."

"What happened?" He asked pulling duvet away from my face. I knew he saw the bags under my eyes and tear stained cheek.

"Remember my internship, at Stark-" Clint nodded. "Well I got in. But it's in California."

"I'm guessing he freaked out?" I nodded.

"He loves you Nat. He's always gonna be jealous, that's how being a boyfriend is."

"But what am I going to do? He won't answer my calls." I say sitting up in my bed.

"Go to the park, play some music; I will get him there. And get Nick out of the house."

"Oh Clint!" I hugged tightly. "I love you." I mumbled.

"Love you too, now get dressed!"

—  
Steve's POV

"What do you want?" I ask annoyed, I could feel the presence of my mom at the door.

"I wanted to see if your okay." My mom said opening the door slightly.

"I'm fine." I said, rubbing my eyes.

"Honey, you look extremely tired-"

"Of course I'm fucking tired, I haven't slept in a day!" Yelling, all of the pinned up anger finally boiled over.

"Steven!" My mom gasped.

"Ma, I'm sorry. I shouldn't of cursed at you. I just-"

"Natasha's internship?" 

"How did you-"

"Us parents talk you know. Howard told your dad and I, I knew that you were gonna to be upset as soon as he said it was in California."

"Mom, I yelled at her. We never fought before."

"Oh honey-" She said smiled, sitting on the bed. "Couples fight all the time. Your dad and I are always fighting, you fight to learn things about your partner. It's a compromise, Steve."

"What if we can't- can't compromise?"

"I feel like you can. Call her, she probably is feeling the same way."

"Okay. Thanks mom."

"Your welcome, sweetheart." She says beginning to walk out of the room.

Soon after that I got a text from Natasha telling me to meet her at the park at 5pm. 'It's now, or never' I said to myself. 'cool I'll see you soon' I texted back. I hoped that we weren't breaking up but-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger! A lot of people are probably mad at me but I honestly don't feel that bad. 😂 Next chapter is ready, I'll post it soon.


	32. A Christmas Miracle

Natasha's POV 

"Hey." I said Steve walked towards me.

"Hi." 

"I remember meeting you here-" Steve smiles remembering his younger self in this park. "I fell in love with you that day maybe not romantic love, but I loved you. Your kindness and generosity drew me to back then, and it still does now. Over the past ten years, my feelings for have matured and grown. I'm glad to call you my friend and my lover every single day. If that's waking up next or not. I love you, Steven Grant Rogers."

"I love you too, Natalia Alianovna Romanova."

"Dance with me?" I asked hesitantly.

"Of course." Steve smiled softly, grabbing my waist pulling me towards him.

Never thought that you would be   
standing here so close to me   
there's so much I feel that I should say   
but words can wait until some other day

"How did you do all of this?" He asks as we gently sway to the music. 

Kiss me once, then kiss me twice  
Then kiss me once again  
It's been a long, long time  
Haven't felt like this, my dear

"Our friends don't like when we fight." I leaned my head against his chest.

Since I can't remember when  
It's been a long, long time  
You'll never know how many dreams  
I've dreamed about you

"I missed you." He murmured kissing my hair.

Or just how empty they all seemed without you  
So kiss me once, then kiss me twice  
Then kiss me once again  
It's been a long, long time

"I missed you too." Curling up in his muscular arms.

Ah, kiss me once, then kiss me twice  
Then kiss me once again  
It's been a long time  
Haven't felt like this my dear

"So California-"

Since I can't remember when  
It's been a long, long time  
You'll never know how many dreams  
I dreamed about you

"Don't." I said shortly. "Enjoy this, Steve."

Or just how empty they all seemed without you  
So kiss me once then kiss me twice  
Then kiss me once again  
It's been a long, long time   
Long, long time

"Let's head home." 

—

We walked through the neighborhood, eventually arriving at my house. Our hands swayed gently between us. We were hopeful, joyful, for our futures. Let's just saw saying goodbye was the hard part.

"I had a really good time." He said walking to the door.

"Me too." I smiled softly.

"Well I guess this is goodnight." 

"I guess it is."

He leaned down and kissed me. "Goodnight, Natasha." He pulled back and began walking down the porch stairs.

"Stay." He turned towards me looking at his hand, which I held tightly.

"Nat I-"

"Stay." I looked into his bright blue eyes, that were beginning to darken.

Steve didn't even respond, slamming my back into the front door before could even stop him; not that I wanted to. He quickly pressed his lips against mine, kissing me like there was no tomorrow. I kissed back with the same amount of urgency. One of his hands went down to my thigh, holding it up allowing him more access to my body. His other one, in my hair massaging it as we kissed. I broke the kiss, panting. 

"Would you like to come inside?" I asked still trying to catch my breath. He nods, his Adam's apple bobs wildly. He reached down to my garter and pulled out the key, making me shiver. 

Steve swiftly unlocked the door, walking us into the house. I grabbed his shoulder, steading myself before leaning in to kiss him. We stumbled into the kitchen, my back hitting the refrigerator. Steve kissed down my neck, stopping at my cleavage. I moaned as he left a trail of bite marks that would been seen for at least three days. My fingers pushed off the suit jacket, falling swiftly to the floor. Still kissing me, he hoists me up with one arm; moving us towards the living room. Steve stepped back towards an end table, knocking over a lamp; he quickly steady himself. Steve reached up my thighs pulling down the black garters that I was wearing. His hands push the thin straps of my dress down, while I worked on his shirt. We somehow made our way near the stairs, losing our clothes along the way. Steve picked me up, bridal style and carried me up the stairs. 

"Oh Mr. Rogers, where are you taking me?" I said smugly, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"You're about to find out Ms. Romanoff." He smirks walking faster up the stairs.


	33. Jesus Steve

Natasha's POV 

"Natasha, honey." I could hear Steve whisper. "Five more minutes." Turn around, facing away from him. I began feeling his kisses on my back and shoulders, my eyes fluttered open; as looked behind my shoulder at him. "Good mornin'." His voice husky, as he leaned to kiss me. I hummed turning towards him. "I have to go." He murmured against my lips. "Why?" I asked pulling away from him. "Well first, Karen and Frank are coming in from Brooklyn today. Second, if your dad walk in and sees us both naked in bed he'll kill me." Steve getting out of bed and grabbing his clothes. "Will you come back later?" Sitting up, I grasped the sheets over my breasts. "Probably, maybe? I don't know." He said finishing buttoning up his shirt and pants. "At least let me walk you out." I said standing up, grabbing my panties and one of his sweatshirts that I stole. "Babe, it's cold outside-" I cut him of with a kiss. "Don't doubt me, Steven." I said and he chuckled at my teasing tone.

"Do you really have to leave?" I asked wrapping my arms around his neck. "You'll see me in an hour." He laughed. "I love you." I said pecking his lips. "Love you too." He kissed me, as he opened the door; just as two people stood there clearing their throats. "Coach. Clint." Steve said walking past them nervously.

"Someone had a good morning." I could feel Clint grinning behind me as I made some coffee. "You could say that." I turned and quickly smirked at him. "Looks like that, you have a bite mark on neck." Clint said nonchalantly. "Jesus, Steve." I mumbled covering the hickey with my hair. Clint just laughed as Nick walked in; quieting his laughter. 

"Natasha, why did I find this laying in the living room?" His face stern as he held up the black garter. "Must of dropped, I was rushing inside." I shrugged, trying to play off the severity of the situation. "Why were you rushing?" Clint grinned. "Yes Natasha why we're rushing?" Nick added, the anger rising in his eyes. "I got my period. Steve was helping me; ruined my dress." I was mostly telling the truth. Steve was helping me just for something a little more pleasurable. Nick nodded, seeming satisfied with my answer. "I'm gonna go take a shower." I began walking upstairs.

I quickly finished showering and headed back downstairs. "I'm headed out. Do you need anything?" I yelled, putting on my jacket and grabbing the keys. "I'm good. Where are you going?" Clint asks. "Steve's we're gonna watch a movie or something. Wanna come?" I pulled my hair down, the long red curls cascaded down my back. "No. You two enjoy your date." He walked away as I opened the door.

"Hi." I said as Steve opened the door, kissing me. "Hi." He mumbled into the kiss. 

"What do you want to watch?" He asks kissing down my neck. "Snowpiercer." I mumbled and he hummed pecking my lips before, grabbing my hand and walking me downstairs. 

"You're not paying attention." I half sang as Steve continued to stare at me. "You're just too beautiful, Nat." He said kissing me. I moan as our kisses became more persistent. He reached for my thigh, gently pulling it over his; allowing me to get on top of him. Steve hands moved up my shirt, moving to unclasp my-

"Steven?" Steve's dad yelled as he walked down stairs. I quickly moved off of him, and adjusted my shirt. Steve leaned in a kissed me gently, pulling back as soon as his dad saw us.

"Hey dad." Steve said, turning around. "Hey Mr. Rogers." 

"What are you two doing?" He asks leaning against the opposite side of the sofa. "Just watching a movie." Steve says. "I need to talk to you once Natasha leaves, you hear me?" Joseph voice was stern but he wore a smile as if he was trying to deceive us. "Yes sir." Steve mock saluted, I snorted. "See you later. Enjoy the rest of your movie." Joseph smile genuinely. "Oh we will." I said as he walked away. 

"So what if we don't watch a movie?" I move to straddle his waist. "Oh?" He says wrapping his arm around my waist. "Yeah." I say grabbing his face. "Yeah." He hums, kissing down my neck. I moaned as he licked a spot near my collar bone.


	34. Victoria Winslow

December 23, 2017  
Natasha's POV 

I quickly drove back home when I parked in front of the house there were two cars, one was Coulson and May's, and the other one I didn't recognize. I quickly grabbed my things and rushed inside, unlocking the door I walked in and heard laughing. More specifically, a female it wasn't May or Skye it was-

"Mom!!!" I yelled walking into the kitchen, attacking her in a hug. 

"My Natalia, your so beautiful." She cooed, her posh British voice made me smile. "Where have you been, it's been months since you visited?!" I asked, still smiling. "Work, Talia. You know how it is." She laughed, and I laughed too. Finally, I hugged Coulson and May who went back over to talk with Nick while Victoria and I went to the living room. 

"Where's Clinton?" She asked sitting down on couch.

"Probably with Laura or doing guy stuff." I shrugged, leaning back on the couch.

"How's school?" She asked. "Good, Steve is helping- SHIT!" I realized I never told her about our relationship; I mean the change in our relationship."Steven? Your best friend?" She asked.

"Yeah." I sigh wistfully.

"AM I THE LAST ONE TO KNOW?!" Victoria yelled. 

"Maybe?" I said quietly.

"NICHOLAS!!!" She yelled and Nick ran in quickly.

"Yes Vic?" He said grinning. "Why didn't you say anything about Natasha's boyfriend?" Victoria asked. "I thought your daughter would tell you." Nick looked pointedly at me. By the way, Vicky or Victoria Winslow, my adoptive mother Nick's almost wife (they kiss sometimes and do other stuff too, gross) practically lives with us but travels a lot for work so she misses ton, but she always finds a way to make it up to Clint and I.

"Why is this my fault?" I looked at Nick, confused. "You both are terrible." She laughed. "Now Nicholas go away so I can talk to my daughter." She said pointing towards the kitchen. "Yes ma'am." Nick saluting her and walked away. 

"Have you had sex or anything?" Victoria asked nonchalantly. "Mom!" I yelled as my face flushed bright red. "It's important question for any mother to ask their daughter especially when their on birth control." She says looking at me. "You know?! How did you-" I panicked as she covered my mouth. "You forget that Sarah and I are friends and no she doesn't know. Natalia, I just want to make sure your safe not just with this but in general." She caressed my cheek as lone tear fell. "When did it happen?" She asked softly. "Recently." I whispered. "How recently?" She asks continuing to stroke my cheek. "3 days ago." I said quietly. "That soon?! Was it good?" "Mom!" I moaned loudly. "I'm not telling you that." With that she smiled softly and hugged me tightly. 

"I missed you, my dear."

"I missed you too."

"Sorry to break up the moment but I missed mom too." We heard Clint, who was standing there smiling behind us.

"Hey mom." 

"Clinton, oh I've missed you; missed you both." She said hugging both us. "So who's this Laura I've been hearing about?" Victoria asked patting Clint on the back walk him to the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took so long to post, I just started high school and I'm trying to get used to the workload. Victoria Winslow character is based of the movies and Asoreleks' characterization in "Got this".
> 
> Sophia


	35. The Shortest Trip

Natasha's POV 

"Good morning, Tasha." Someone whispered next to me. "Steve, is that you?" I mumbled, opening my eyes. "WHAT THE HELL, CLINT?!" I yelled jumping out of bed. "Happy Christmas Eve!" Clint said in between laughs. "I hate you." I moaned rubbing my eyes. We headed downstairs once the smell of cinnamon permeated my room.

"Good morning, Clinton. Good morning, Natalia." Victoria said smiling and taking the cinnamon rolls out of the oven. "Morning, mom." Clint and I said at the same time. "Good morning, kids. Good morning, Vic." Nick said walking in grabbing a cup of coffee. Soon all of the food was finished and we sat down to eat.

"So what's everyone's plan for the day?" Victoria asks us sipping her coffee. "I'm going to get the last of my gifts and start wrapping them." Clint says, Nick and Victoria nodded . "What about you, Talia?" She asks. "Um Steve and I might go to the store or just stay home." I said shrugging. "Interesting." Victoria hummed, amused. "What's going on?" Clint asked looking between us. "Nothing." I said grabbing my plate and head to the sink. After that I headed upstairs to take a shower.

I showered and curled my hair quickly. Steve texted me saying that was almost here. I put on a long sweater dress and black thigh-high boots before heading downstairs. "Natasha, don't you think your sweater is a bit too short?" Clint asked eyeing me suspiciously. "I don't see why it's your problem, Clint." I retorted, grabbing my purse. Clint puts his hands up in defeat as I open the door and leave.

"Hey baby." Steve leaning against the front of his Jeep. "Hey." I wrapped my arms around his neck. "How do you sleep?" He smiled softly. "Okay, better if my boyfriend was there." I smirked, kissing him. 

"Steve!" I yelled quietly, breaking the kiss as he reached under my dress. "What? You said you missed me." He grinned. "I didn't mean now." I scoffed, opening his car door. "Sorry." He said sarcastically, getting into the car after me.

—

"We're here." Steve said unbuckling his seatbelt. "You ready?" I asked. "For what?" He looked puzzled. "Just wait baby." I hummed, opening the door.

We walked into the mall, side by side. As we headed to the first store, Steve began speaking. 

"Heard Vic's back in town." 

"Yup." 

"How are you feeling?" He asked looking over at me as we walked.

"Good, but their mid-day sex isn't great." I said sarcastically.

"But you love afternoon sex." He whispered in my ear, as we walked into Macy's. I blushed and turned my head. "Am I right?" Steve asks grinning. I grab his arm and quickly lead him to the try-on areas. 

"I hate you." I panted as Steve pushed my up against the stall door. 

"Oh you're not going to hate me after this." He whispered nipping my ear. 

I cooed softly as he hitched the bottom of sweater up to my stomach. He quickly undid his pants and underwear as well as moving mine to side, not even giving a chance to breathe before he started thrusting. I moaned loudly, Steve moved quickly to cover my mouth. 

"Quietly, Tasha." He says, and I nod. I could barely breath with how fast is thrusts we're. I gripped the door behind as well as his hair. I was beginning to come undone, and our eyes met. His clear blue ones now dark in arousal and that did for me. My loud scream muffled in his hand as my trembled. I could feel my juices slide down my legs. Steve came a second later, groaning into my neck as he filled me up. 

"Jesus, Nat." He said still panting.

"I know." I said letting my head fall back against the door.

"Now I'm tempted to drive back home-" Steve whispered.

"And do this until you can't walk anymore." He continued. 

I whimpered quietly as a shiver went up my spine.

"Take me home." I whispered.


	36. A Drink? A Condom?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haven’t posted in awhile but im back!

Natasha's POV 

We quickly drove back to my house. Both of us were extremely impatient and horny. 

Finally we arrived at my house and speedily got out of the car. I unlocked to the door. Steve grabbed me and pushing me against the door.

"Steve." I giggled as he frantically kissed down my neck. My fingers weaved through his hair, pushing further down my body.

"Nat." I gasped as he bit my collar bone. He moved a hand under my sweater and began rubbing my clit. My hips jolted and buckled against his hand.

"Up stairs." I whimpered. Steve quickly moved my panties aside and inserted one finger into me. 

"Shit!" I yelled quietly. My head fall back against the door-

Steve swiftly picked me up and practically ran us up stairs. Once we reached my room and the door was closed, I pulled off Steve's shirt, took off our shoes and then both of us stumbled into my bed. 

"Fuck Steve." I pleaded as he kissed up my legs. Finally he pulled down my panties and began gently licking my juices. My hand desperately grasped his hair.

"Come on, Tasha." He said huskily, again thrusting a finger into me. And with that I came, screaming, crying as my walls spasmed and clutched around his finger and my come ran down my legs. He continued sucking as I came down from my high, eventually I had to push him away from my overstimulated body.

"Just give me a second." I panted still shaking from orgasm. 

"Take your time." Steve said gently kissing the tops of my thighs.

"I'm ready." I said getting on top of him. I quickly pulled my sweater over my head while Steve unbuckled his belt. Steve lift up his hips and pulled down his boxers and pants while I unclasped my bra throwing it somewhere. I reached down in between us and grabbed his length aligning it with my entrance.

"Natasha." 

"Steve." 

We both moaned out in pleasure at this new position. I began move my hips up and down while Steve follows my movements. Soon we were both moaning uncontrollably and our pace got faster.

"So good. So good, Nat." He moaned as he watched my breasts bounce with every thrust. 

"Natasha?" I heard Clint's voice ring out from behind the door.

"Yes?" My voice sounded weak. Steve and I still moving together, seeking our highs.

"You okay in there?"

"Yea-h." I moaned, my hands planted on Steve's chest and my head fell back.

"Okay." We hear his door close in the room next to us.

"Steve." I cried, clutching the metal headboard.

"Me too, Nat." He groaned, grabbing my hips. I let go of the headboard and clutched his shoulders.

"Right there! There, Steve! Yes! YES!" I came, my head tilted backwards, my nails dragged down Steve's chest. My juices squirted, flowing freely down our legs and onto my sheets. Steve came right after me, groaning, grabbing my ass while he came inside me.

"Holy shit." I whispered, once I had collapsed on his chest.

"Clint definitely heard you." Steve chuckled quietly. I rolled off of him and settled on the mattress. 

"Shut up." I said smirking, punching him in the chest.

—

"Natalia!" The scream made me sit straight up. I could see the door knob turning, I rushed for my clothes as Steve grabbed his as well.

"Isn't this a pleasant surprise," My mother said. "Steven, so much taller than the last time I saw you." She smirked staring at his rumpled appearance. 

"Why are you here?" I ask holding the sheets over my breasts. 

"I just wanted to see if you needed anything," She began to smile. "A drink? A condom?" 

"Mom!" Victoria smirked and left the room.


End file.
